


Chalet Boy

by VioMaxwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioMaxwell/pseuds/VioMaxwell
Summary: Merlin necesita trabajo, pero una cosa era servir hamburguesas y otra servir bocadillos en un Chalet de lujo por cuatro meses.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta basada en su gran mayoría en una película llamada Chalet Girl, la vi hace poco y decidí escribir esta versión . Intente que los diálogos fueran lo mas parecido a la película, pero como es un fanfic también le metí de mi cosecha jajaja...espero que les guste...
> 
> Merlin y sus personajes no me pertenecen...solo me divierto un poco con ellos...
> 
> Antes de que se me olvide, el capitulo no esta beteado.

**Capitulo 1**

**Trabajos de verano para toda la vida**

Merlín nunca había sido muy hábil, ni destacado en nada, de hecho se le podía considerar un tanto torpe. Cuando corría se caía prácticamente siempre y al caminar solía tropezar con regularidad.

La única manera en la que Merlín podía mantenerse estable era sobre una tabla de Skate. Por alguna razón que nadie comprendía muy bien, el chico parecía ser uno con la dichosa tabla, lo que le gano un par de torneos a una corta edad, y aunque a él no le parecía la gran cosa, se forjo de una fama.

Sus padres, Hunid y Balinor, le apoyaron en todo momento. Desde llevarlo a los torneos donde participaba, hasta hacer pancartas de colores llamativos para animarlo.

Y todo hubiera ido perfecto, si no hubiera sido por el accidente. Aquel accidente de tránsito que le costó, no solo la vida de su madre, si no las ganas de seguir en lo que era bueno.

Ahora se dedicaba a trabajar en la industria de la comida rápida, con un salario minúsculo, que le ayudaba a pagar las deudas, en lo que su padre encontraba trabajo.

Esa mañana Merlin se despertó sin emoción alguna, sabía que no habría nada nuevo en su vida. El mismo desayuno, la misma gente en el bus, los mismos compañeros de trabajo, en fin todo igual.

Fue hasta su regreso a casa que noto la variable del día, un sobre blanco con grandes letras rojas.

\- Papa ¿has visto la carta del banco? – pregunto a su padre, estaba un poco preocupado por la llegada de la dichosa carta.

\- oh si! No te asustes hijo, seguramente solo quieren asustarnos para conseguir el dinero – afirmo el hombre saltando de canal en canal en busca de algo interesante que ver.

\- no deberías desestimar la advertencia, sobre todo cuando la deuda casi llega a las mil libras – le recordó el menor.

\- tranquilo.

\- claro, igual y podemos vender el Bentley – dijo Merlín asomándose por la ventana – oh no, creo que lo han robado, ¿plan B?– termino con el sarcasmo impregnando cada una de las palabras.

\- ya te dije que solo están asustándonos. – Insistió Balinor – pensare en algo.

\- ¿alguna noticia? – pregunto el menor, esperando algo positivo, porque con su salario apenas alanzaba para la comida y esas cosas.

-no, nada…aun – hiso notar el hombre.

Merlin suspiro tristemente, si su padre seguí así pronto los correrían de la casa.

\- hablare con Lance, haber que se nos ocurre.

\- ¿Qué haría sin ti?- cuestiono cariñosamente el mayor

\- vivir debajo de un puente o en una cueva – declaro sonriente Merlin.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo se dedico a perseguir a Lance, su jefe, por todo el lugar pidiéndole que buscara en la empresa algún puesto para su padre. Después de mucho insistir consiguió, con ayuda de Gwen, buscar el empleo.

\- todo esta…lleno – anuncio Lance después de una búsqueda en su computadora. – ¿tal vez si fueras extra bueno conmigo?

\- oh Lance, sigue así y podría contarle cosas desagradables de ti a Gwen – le amenazo Merlin sonriendo inocentemente.

Salió un poco frustrado de la oficina, enserio había tenido la seguridad de que encontraría la solución a sus problemas. Con la desdicha como compañera se dispuso a prepararse para la apertura.

\- ¿Cómo es que mi empleo de verano se volvió en el de toda la vida?- le pregunto a Gwen mientras acomodaban las sillas.

\- mi hermano, Elyan, acaba de entrar en un trabajo de lujo; Agencias de servicio de comidas. Servir champaña y bocadillos a ricachones, 12.50 libras la hora.- informo la chica animadamente.

\- mmm, Ricachones y champaña o Lance y…bueno – dijo Merlin señalando una goma de mascar incrustada en una de las sillas.

\- te puedo buscar el numero si quieres, pero tendrás que ponerte elegante – ofreció Gwen riendo de los gestos del otro.

-¿elegante? Gwen por ese trabajo, creo que puedo hacerlo.

Y aun que estaba seguro de lograrlo, jamás se imagino el reto que sería “ponerse elegante”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Poniéndose elegante y nombres de reyes**

Siendo sinceros nunca se imagino que la agencia de servicios de banquetes que le había recomendado Gwen fuera así de elegante. El lugar era como un mini palacio donde, según Elyan , entrenaban a los aspirantes para servir en grandes fiestas y banquetes.

Con un poco de miedo, debido a la opulencia del lugar, se encamino dentro del edificio , donde fue dirigido al recibidor. Ahí ya se encontraban algunos chicos mas esperando por la entrevistadora.

Apenas tomo asiento y la puerta que daba al resto del edificio se abrió, dejando entrar a una mujer bajita, ya entrada en años, pero que dejaba ver su rigidez y elegancia.

\- sus nombres por favor – pidió tomando su tablilla para anotar .

\- Geoffrey

-Mordred

-William

-Harry

Merlin trago duro, los tipos tenían pinta de ser príncipes, duques o algo así. Además con semejantes nombres.

-Merlin – respondió al fin, un poco apenado por la falta de clase en su nombre.

De ahí los pasaron al comedor donde tuvieron que nombrar y especificar para que servía cada pieza de la vajilla. Decir que Merlin falló estrepitosamente era poco.

Siguieron con el servicio, acomodo de platos, etc. En esta parte…bueno dejémoslo en que ahora había cuatro platos menos.

Y por fin la entrevista final . La directora de la agencia tenía pinta de tener sangre más azul que la tinta de un bolígrafo, con su cabello color ébano grácilmente trenzado y sus ropas de algo que seguramente era seda, pero fue amable a pesar de sus fachas de leñador, como solía llamarlo Gwen.

\- Eres encantador, pero no estoy segura – dijo por fin la dama.

\- Déjeme intentar adivinar porque, Lady Nimueh – intervino Merlin un poco harto de las maneras de todos los de la agencia – No está segura de que yo sea la clase adecuada de chico para sus clientes. Es difícil decir por qué, exactamente, pero probablemente tiene que ver el que no tengo un nombre digno de un príncipe. Que no tengo ropa de cien libras y mi cabello no está pulcramente cortado.

Y aun que sea la única persona con experiencia real de trabajo, en el mundo real. Además de que sabe que lo intentaría con mucho, mucho esfuerzo, pero solo no soy el tipo de chico.

El silencio que reino después de aquella revelación, era tan pesado que por un segundo Merlin deseo salir de ahí para poder respirar.

-¿cree que lo resumí bien? – pregunto por fin después de unos minutos

\- más o menos, si – se atrevió a contestar Lady Nimueh.

El corazón de Merlin se detuvo por un segundo al escuchar la respuesta.

Parecía que Lady Nimueh tenía intención de agregar algo más, pero el tono del celular la interrumpió.

\- Habla Nimueh. ¿Qué hiso qué? Oh , por el amor de Dios, que idiota. Si, pasado mañana. No, todos están ocupados.

La conversación aprecia demasiado seria y Merlin decidió, que ya que no parecía agradarle a la mujer, sería mejor salir del lugar antes de alguna humillación mayor.

Apenas había tocado la perilla cuando Lady Nimueh lo detuvo.

\- espera, hmm…Merlin ¿cierto?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

No se puede vivir de frijoles y pan

-suena bien – le animo Balinor mientras lo seguía por la escalera.

\- sí, pero igual dije que no

-¿Por qué? ¿ De qué era el trabajo?

\- cocinar y limpiar. Lo mismo que hago en el trabajo, lo mismo que hago aquí – le informo el menor dejando sus cosas sobre la cama.

\- ¿era mala la paga? – cuestiono su padre

\- No, de hecho era el doble, mas propinas. Pero aun así…

\- Pero aun así ¿Qué?

\- es en un Chalet de Ski . En Austria. Por cuatro meses – termino Merlin un poco desanimado.

\- bueno si quieres ir, yo podría….

\- no podrías. Volvería para encontrarme un esqueleto en el sofá sosteniendo el control remoto – bromeo el chico

\- hey! Que se cuidarme solo- alego el mayor

\- corrección, sabias cuidarte solo, mama te malacostumbro.

La discusión termino con una sonrisa, pero la pequeña espina del “y si?” permaneció en Merlin el resto del día.

-fue la mejor decisión – le dijo Gwen cuando le conto su aventura

\- ¿lo crees? – pregunto dudoso el chico

\- claro ¿Qué es un Chalet de Ski de lujo, clientes ricos y guapos, comparados con un montón de adolecentes molestos y niños gritones – se burlo la chica – además el trato con el mundo real no lo puedes aprender en semejante lugar.

Aquellas palabras por parte de su amiga le hicieron pensar, bastante. Era una oportunidad única, con el sueldo que ganaría podría fácilmente pagar la hipoteca y tener algo para gastar.

Decidido, llamo a Lady Nimueh.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Balinor al encontrarlo en la cocina rodeado de pastas, vegetales y demás víveres.

\- estoy cocinando. Esta comida puede quedarse congelada hasta abril. ¿Sabes cómo usar el microondas?

\- claro, básicamente es un magnetrón que convierte la electricidad en…

\- para, por eso no tienes trabajo, eres raro – sentencio Merlin, intentando no reírse de la cara del hombre frente a él.

\- dime como llegamos a esto Emrys, tu empacando para irte a trabajar a Austria y yo aquí buscando un trabajo ¿No se supone que debería funcionar al revés?

\- Es Merlin papá, encontraras algo pronto, solo sigue intentando. – le animo

\- pero solo tienes 20 – intervino alterado Balinor, por primera vez desde hacía un año se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su hijo había hecho por el a tan corta edad.

\- exacto! Tengo 20, además es Austria. No es precisamente un basurero.

-Austria. Famosa por “La Novicia Rebelde”, la comida empanizada y la invención del Psicoanálisis, une los puntos. – informo el hombre, que permanecía con la cabeza recostada en la mesa de la cocina.

Una vez empacado todo, se encamino a recibir al enviado de Tesco, que resurtiría de productos necesarios a su padre.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Emrys, que se supone que haga con esto? – pregunto Balinor señalando una berenjena .

\- Merlin papá, es un vegetal. No puedes vivir de frijoles y pan únicamente. – informo el chico. En ese momento entro un hombre algo mayor cargando algunas bolsas del supermercado.

\- pero son nutritivos – intento argumentar su padre, aunque sonaba como un niño de seis años haciendo una rabieta.

\- basta papá, te presento a Gaius, quien cuidara que no mueras de hambre. Gaius, te presento a mi padre, amante de su salud como podrás ver y un poco infantil. Confió que estará con vida cuando regrese – dijo Merlin terminando de guardar las cosas, mientras ambos hombres se miraban sospechosamente.

Dio un último vistazo, en busca de algo que se le olvidara.

\- bueno papá, la comida esta en el refrigerador, mi paga ira directo a la cuenta de la hipoteca y no olvides leer…

\- …los sobres con letras rojas, lo sé. Te quiero, Merlin Emrys.

\- yo también te quiero, Balinor

\- vete, antes de que pierdas el tren – dijo por último el mayor abrazando a su hijo.

Cuando Merlin salió de la casa, Lance y Gwen lo esperaban en el carro. Miro por última vez a su hogar, respiro profundo y se preparo para lo que venía.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Las montañas son enormes…

Diez horas de viaje, que a decir verdad se le pasaron en un suspiro por que estuvo dormido casi todo el camino, y por fin estaba ahí.

La nieve cubría el suelo casi por completo, la gente cargando Skis y tablas por donde viera, el frio viento pegando en su rostro; eso era el paraíso.

Busco con la mirada quien lo llevaría al Chalet, encontrándose con un sujeto muy bien arreglado, hablando por el móvil y sosteniendo un precario letrero de cartón que rezaba su nombre.

Animado por ello, se acerco al sujeto, aun que este jamás dejo de hablar, ni siquiera le saludo. Merlin nunca había sido del tipo que gustaba siendo ignorado , menos cuando era tan descaradamente, por lo que opto por pasar su mano por la cara del tipo haber si así le hacía caso.

\- sí, sí, espera un segundo, te marco después ¿está bien? Aja – con eso corto la llamada fijando su vista en el cuerpo del chico – ¿enserio?

-enserio- respondió de mala gana. Estaba bien que no fuera exactamente un modelo, pero no estaba tan mal. No era gordo, de hecho era algo así como escuálido, media 1.80, piel blanca y cabellos negros ensortijados.

\- bueno, toma tus cosas y ponlas atrás – indico subiendo al carro.

El viaje fue silencioso, no que a Merlin le importara la verdad, prefería disfrutar del paisaje. Las montañas eran hermosas y completamente blancas.

\- las montañas son enormes – soltó sin pensar.

\- si, son montañas. Enormes es parte del concepto. – Dijo el otro chico – pareciera que nunca las has visto.

\- las he visto, de lejos o en la televisión, nunca de tan cerca.

\- ¿entonces no esquías? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el “extraño”

\- Es un trabajo, necesito ganar dinero – respondió secamente

\- ¿ganar? ¿Es algo así como ahorrar?

\- ok, dejemos las cosas en claro, no soy un niño rico como la mayoría de los que vienen para acá. No vine porque tenía demasiado tiempo libre, vine porque necesito el dinero.

\- está bien, no tienes que ponerte así – dijo el chico asombrado por la explosión del otro

\- bien, por cierto sería bueno que me digas tu nombre antes de que se me ocurra algún apodo con el cual llamarte. – amenazo Merlin contento con el impacto de sus palabras.

\- Leon, mi nombre es Leon – le informo serio.

\- bueno Leon, un gusto.

No hubo más plática, solo nieve y más nieve.

Poco antes de llegar Leon bajo la velocidad al ver unas personas en el camino, toco la bocina para llamar su atención.

\- sabia que conocía ese trasero – dijo Leon

\- hey monstruosidad ¿vendrás? – le pregunto uno de los chicos, piel clara, de gran estatura y bastante musculoso.

\- claro, solo dejo al nuevo y voy

-¿nuevo? Déjame ver, déjame ver – pidió emocionado

\- Percival, Merlin. Merlin, Percival – los presento rápidamente

\- hola – soltó Merlin ante la mirada analítica de Percival

\- hola – respondió el chico aguantando las ganas de reír.

Merlin quería golpear a los dos chicos por burlarse de él, pero necesitaba el trabajo y estaba seguro que en una pelea con aquellos dos, sería él, el que terminaría perdiendo.

El chalet era precioso, por fuera la arquitectura típica de Austria, madera y más madera. Las dimensiones eran por demás grandes pero daban un aire de calidez y familiaridad que no entendía de donde salía.

Rápidamente salió del auto, emocionado por ver la casa más de cerca.

\- ¿entonces qué tipo de cabeza criminal es el dueño? – pregunto Merlin sonriente

\- es un banquero, no un criminal

\- es lo mismo ¿no?

Ante las palabras del pelinegro Leon rodo los ojos con fastidio.

\- ¿No lo entiendo verdad? – pregunto el rubio

\- ¿entender qué?

\- este es el mejor trabajo en los Alpes. Solo usan este lugar para entretener clientes o alguna que otra salida familiar. El resto de tiempo esta vacio. Había al menos unos treinta chicos interesados en el trabajo, pero la agencia dijo que solo contratarían a alguien que ellos aceptaran, para mi desgracia termine contigo.

-¿Sabes que es gracioso? No iba a tomar el trabajo al principio.- dijo Merlin intentando animar el ambiente

Al oír esto Leon se desespero, este chico no entendía la importancia del trabajo.

\- solo haz lo que te diga, si no te gusta bien puedes regresar por donde viniste.

\- No hay problema, hace una semana estaba limpiando vomito en un restaurante de hamburguesas y…

\- No, escúchame bien pequeño mono, no esquiar, espectáculo de circo. Los Pendragon llegan a las cinco. Esperan perfección desde el principio. Y si lo arruinas, o peor, me haces quedar mal, el limpiar vomito será un recuerdo bonito a comparación de lo que te pasara ¿Entiendes?

Y sin más que decir Leon tomo sus cosas y se fue directo a la pista de esquí, dejando a un Merlin entre atemorizado y divertido por la reacción de su nuevo compañero.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Trastienda y mostrador.

Había dado un pequeño tour por la casa en busca de su habitación, encontrándose con una pequeña cocina bastante funcional, la sala con sinfín de aditamentos tecnológicos para la comodidad y algunas que otras excentricidades artísticas colgadas de las paredes.

No se sorprendió al encontrar en la habitación dos camas, tenía asumido que compartiría habitación con el molesto de Leon, pero encontrar los calzoncillos del otro sobre la que sería su cama casi logra que salga huyendo.

Una vez retirada la prenda y que las sabanas se encontraban en la lavadora para su desinfección, salió al balcón a dar un pequeño vistazo.

La vista era maravillosa. Las blancas montañas cubiertas de nieve, la gente bajando a toda velocidad por la colina, todo era mágico.

Hubiera seguido con la admiración del paisaje si no fuera por la, ahora catalogada como molesta, voz de Leon. Parecía que platicaba con alguien, Percival al parecer.

\- es una pesadilla – declaro el rubio caminando pesadamente por entre la nieve.

\- no seas exagerado hombre, si no es como si fueras a pasar los siguientes cuatro meses compartiendo cuarto con él. ¡Oh, no, espera! Lo vas a hacer.

\- Es enserio, Pers. Es como si no hubiera visto nieve antes. Es como si fuera de África o algo así.- se volvió a quejar Leon.

\- un chico de chalet que no sabe esquiar, clásico. – acordó el más alto.

\- bueno, no hay de otra. Nos vemos Pers – se despidió el rubio

\- suerte con el mocoso Leon.

Merlin hiso una mueca ante la conversación, claro que había visto nieve, por amor al cielo vivía en Londres. Por otra parte tenía que admitirá que el que trabajara en los Alpes y no supiera esquiar si era cómico.

Poco después ya con el uniforme puesto, una playera tipo polo color azul y un par jeans algo ajustados, se dispuso a ayudar a Leon con las tareas.

\- te explicare las reglas rápidamente– comenzó Leon – regla numero uno: no llevas amigos al chalet, dos: ve a todas las fiestas que quieras pero el desayuno tiene que estar en la mesa a las ocho, te quedas dormido y mejor has las maletas.

\- Amigos, desayuno, listo – soltó Merlin.

-Tres: no dormir con los clientes. A menos que estén en forma. O sean guapas. O te estén coqueteando.

\- básicamente solo hay dos reglas. – resumió Merlin sarcásticamente

\- bueno, sí.

Una vez lista la casa, se encaminaron al supermercado para resurtir la alacena.

\- Soy del tipo que están en frente, tú por otro lado eres como de la trastienda. Por que se como hablarles y esas cosas. – explico Leon ya de regreso en la casa.

\- está bien, yo deje la elegancia luego de trabajar para la casa real – se burlo el pelinegro

-¿quieres preparar los vegetales?

\- claro, vivo para preparar vegetales – sonrió Merlin, eran su especialidad.

Leon lo vio raro, nadie sonreía cuando le tocaba hacer la comida.

-¿terminaste de acomodar las cosas?

\- sí. Pensé que habías dicho que llegaban a las cinco – declaro el menor algo confundido

\- lo hice, pero el piloto llamo. Encontraron viento en contra

\- ah, claro- eso sonaba muy coherente a los oídos inexpertos del chico. Un segundo, quien dijo que llamo -¿Quién dices que llamo?

\- el piloto- respondió sin más Leon

Definitivamente esta gente estaba loca, primero: no saben la diferencia entre ahorrar o ganar dinero, dos: prefieren comprar caviar a vegetales y no se fijan en precios, y por último, es costumbre que les llame el piloto del avión, privado para colmo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**No hablar, no ver y hacer reverencia**

Merlin estaba algo abrumado y temeroso, conocería por fin a la familia de snobs para la quien trabajaría por los siguientes cuatro meses.

Sinceramente temía no caerles bien o que al verlo lo despidieran, cosa que no dudaba mucho luego de ver la pinta de la mayoría de los chicos que trabajaban en los chalets. Todos arreglados, a la moda y con pinta de ricos. Nada que ver con él.

\- oh dioses, llego antes – soltó Leon

-¿Quién?

\- el guía de esquí, es un pedante. Se cree la gran cosa por ser austriaco. – explico el rubio

El más joven observo críticamente al hombre, no parecía ser muy amigable.

\- Merlin, te presento al muy distinguido y elegante Agravaine. – los presento Leon

\- llegan tarde – fue la escueta respuesta recibida

-¿te mencione también lo amable que es? – agrego con sarcasmo el rubio

\- ¿es el nuevo Hausmädchen? – pregunto curioso el hombre, dándole un rápido vistazo.

\- Hola- saludo Merlin estirando su mano educadamente, la cual fue ignorada completamente.

\- hey ¡Bienvenidos!- grito de repente Agravaine, caminando rápidamente hacia el grupo de personas que acababa de bajar del avión.

Los nervios recorrieron cual corriente eléctrica el cuerpo del peli negro.

\- Entonces ¿Quién es quién?- pregunto el joven

\- oh, tu lo descubrirás

\- Sabes, deberías de dejar de ser tan servicial, te puede hacer daño – soltó Merlin agriamente.

La mirada del menor recorrió a los recién llegados. Un hombre maduro, unos cincuentas tirando a sesentas, tal vez mas, cabellos castaños claros con algunas canas dispersas, pero que no le quitaban su atractivo. La esposa, supuso Merlin, tenía cabello rubio perfecto, algún tinte seguramente, de facciones amables pero que hacían notar su elegancia y estatus.

También los acompañaban tres jóvenes: Dos mujeres y un hombre.

Una de las mujeres, la mayor supuso, llevaba el cabello rubio pulcramente recogido en un moño, tenía una esbelta figura, pero su expresión delataba que no estaba nada contenta de estar ahí.

La segunda mujer tenía cabellos castaños, sueltos hasta la mitad de la espalda, piel blanca y parecía estar burlándose de la otra chica.

El hombre, a diferencia de las otras, llevaba una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Si bien no era una sonrisa de esas amplias, más bien una sonrisa de lado, demostraba lo feliz que le hacia el lugar.

Al notar que Merlin no apartaba la mirada del joven, Leon decidió divertirse a su costa.

\- regla numero tres – le recordó – De todas formas, ya esta apartado, la rubia de ahí es su novia.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo es la cosa? ¿Cómo les hablo? – soltó el menor intentando desviar la atención de su aparente gusto por el recién llegado.

\- oh, no les hablas. No los miras directamente a los ojos y has una reverencia al conocerlos – le instruyo Leon

\- ¿enserio? – pregunto incrédulo Merlin, esta gente no podía creerse tanto ¿oh si?

No le dio tiempo de pensar más por que el joven rubio se acercaba hacia ellos a paso firme.

Ni bien estuvo delante de ellos Merlin hiso una reverencia, nada elegante, pero una reverencia al fin. El problema estuvo cuando escucho a Leon platicar con el otro.

-¡hey, Idiota! ¿Como estas?

\- todo bien, hablador – le respondió el recién llegado.

Al escuchar el intercambio el pelinegro se apresuro a levantarse, intentando que su reverencia apsara desapercibida.

-¿todo bien haya abajo? – pregunto en son de burla el nuevo.

\- sí, claro. Solo hacia algunos estiramientos – contesto rápidamente Merlin.

\- ¿es el nuevo asistente?

\- algo así – respondió Leon

\- Hola, mi nombre es Merlin – saludo ya algo más tranquilo

\- Arthur, y aclaro que no soy un idiota.

\- dices – susurro el pelinegro estrechando su mano

Ambos rubios lo miraron, definitivamente no era el mejor inicio para su trabajo.

Cualquier cosa que hubiera querido decir Arthur fue interrumpida por la llegada de su novia.

\- estoy tan emocionada de estar aquí – soltó la rubia colgándose del brazo de su novio. – hola Leon, gusto volver a verte.

Y aunque no lo pareciera, Merlin estaba seguro que a Leon no le daba gusto ver a la chica, ya que solo sonrió y estrecho su mano.

\- el es Mirin, el nuevo ayudante – lo presento Arthur – Mirin, ella es Morguause, mi novia.

\- Merlin. Un gusto

La chica nada mas sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza. No habían pasado ni dos minutos y ya le caía mal

\- ¿no me esperan? – interrumpió la otra mujer, que acababa de llegar.

\- ella es mi molesta, y nada amable, hermana; Morgana.

\- olvidaste decir sexy- soltó la chica sonriendo en burla.

\- hola Morgana – saludo amablemente Leon

\- Leon, el increíble y distinguido Leon. ¿Sigues soltero?- pregunto coqueta la castaña

\- sí, de momento si.

\- eso está por verse – termino de decir Morgana antes de tomar el brazo de Morguause y encaminarse a la camioneta.

-no ha cambiado en nada ¿cierto? – aseguro Leon

\- nop, aun intenta quitarme todo. La atención de mis padres, la atención de mi novia, a mis amigos. Lo usual.

A Merlin no le parecía usual que tu hermana quisiera quitarte cosas como esas, pero parecía que así se llevaban ellos.

La mujer mayor se acerco a donde ellos estaban con una sonrisa.

-Ella es mi madre, se llama Ygraine, pero le gusta que la llamen Yni. – Anuncio Arthur – mamá, el es Merlin.

-Hola, llámame Yni. Gracias por venir tan rápido. Solo haz lo que sea que Leon haga. –saludo alegre la mujer

-excepto los malabares cantados.

-pensé que nos había gustado

-eso solo fue una vez – argumento Leon apenado

-hablando de una vez. – dijo Yni señalando al hombre que se acercaba con caminar majestuoso.

\- hey – saludo Leon al recién llegado.

\- hola, Leon

\- el es mi esposo, Uther- le presento Yni

El hombre sonrió un poco y le miro atentamente. No parecía complacido por su pinta, parecía que era un bicho raro.

\- Quien, aparentemente tiene una infeccione en la garganta.- termino Yni intentando justificar el comportamiento de su esposo.

-¿nos ayudan con el equipaje? – pregunto Arthur para relajar la tensión.

Merlin rápidamente se encamino a ayudar.

\- Dale una oportunidad al chico – escucho que decía Yni

\- yo no dije nada – se defendió Uther

\- precisamente cariño, precisamente.

Y Merlin decidió que de todos, Yni era quien mejor le caía.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Mieditos VS Niño de papi**

El aroma en la cocina era increíble. León estaba seguro que ni siquiera Edward, el ayudante anterior a Merlin, había logrado preparar algo así.

Carne cocida al horno, gravi de arándanos, acompañado de vegetales a la mantequilla. De postre profiteroles con chocolate.

El pelinegro estaba orgulloso del resultado, nunca había sido lo que se dice un experto en la cocina, pero sabia como seguir una receta a ala perfección y su sazón era bastante bueno.

Una vez todo montado en sus respectivos platos, León se encamino al comedor seguido de cerca por el pelinegro.

-Trastienda- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio, indicando que debía de permanecer en la cocina.

Malhumorado Merlin obedeció.

Alcanzo a escuchar las risas provenientes del comedor. Se estaban divirtiendo jugando algo llamado Ibble Dibble.

El y León se turnaron para recoger los trastes, intentando no interferir con la aparente reunión.

\- déjame ver si entendí. ¿Esta gente viaja en jet privado y su idea de diversión es pasarse un corcho quemado por la cara? – pregunto Merlin contrariado

León solo asintió.

\- es una locura

\- la cordura está sobrevalorada. Lo intente una vez, no lo conseguí. – intervino Arthur, que acababa de entrar en el lugar.

El pelinegro se quedo callado, entre sorprendido y apenado.

Arthur solo sonrió y tomo una botella del estante.

\- deberías unírtenos- le invito el chico- no mordemos. Bueno, mi padre puede morder un poco, pero el resto de nosotros solo, nibble ibble dibble…y estoy diciendo tonterías. León , te toca.

\- no, de ninguna manera. Ya dije que fue cosa de una vez – de negó León

\- vamos, mama muere por verte en acción de nuevo. Aun que eso signifique escuchar tus graznidos. – explico Arthur tomando al otro del brazo y llevándolo con él, ante la mirada atónita de Merlin.

El pelinegro sonrió, tal vez el chico no fuera tan insoportable como creyó al principio.

\- ¡León! ¡León! – coreaban los cuatro ocupantes de la mesa.

\- ya, ya. Esta canción se la dedico a la señora Yni – concedió por fin el rubio comenzando con la canción.

Sinceramente Merlin creyó que todo el rollo de no saber cantar, era más una treta de León para luego sorprenderlos con sus habilidades de canto; hasta que escucho su voz.

Los gorgoreos que salían de la garganta del rubio solo se podían comparar con algún tipo de animal ahogándose. La cosa se puso peor cuando Morgana, en un intento de animar más las cosas, le pasó un par de manzanas al chico, animándolo para que hiciera malabares.

Era espantoso, el pobre rubio se movía al ritmo de una canción horriblemente ejecutada, intentando mantener las manzanas fuera del piso.

\- esto es mi idea de diversión – anuncio Arthur – intentarlo no te haría daño, sabes

Merlin lo miro incrédulo.

\- ah, gracias. Desafortunadamente, saque muy mala nota en…lo que sea eso.

\- miedoso – declaro el rubio en burla.

-¿disculpa?

-MI-E-DO-SO – deletreo Arthur

\- ¿yo miedoso? Mira quién habla niño de papi – ataco Merlin ofendido por el comentario

\- ¿a quién llamas hijo de papi, mieditos? – contraataco

\- a ti, bebe.

\- Imbécil

-Inmaduro

-Aguafiestas

-Creído

-Nenasa

\- Egocéntrico

Arthur abrió la boca para contestar, cuando noto las miradas de todos los presentes posadas en ellos.

\- sigan, sigan. Por nosotros no se detengan. Esto es más divertido que ver a León intentar hacer malabares. Van cinco a cuatro, favor Merlin, por cierto. – dijo Morgana a la mar de divertida.

Cuando Merlin miro al resto todos tenían diferentes expresiones.

Yni parecía a punto de echarse a reír. Uther tenía una mueca, que a decir verdad, no sabía si era de diversión o molestia.

Morgause, por otro lado, no estaba nada contenta con el espectáculo dado por su novio.

\- eh…mmm…con permiso – soltó Merlin huyendo del lugar.

\- la primera persona, aparte de Morgana, que te pone en tu lugar – festejo León, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para luego ir en busca del pelinegro.

Arthur se mantuvo callado el resto de la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Ridículos…**

El despertar del día siguiente fue pacifico. León permanecía completamente noqueado en su cama. No que fuera extraño, después de tomarse casi dos botellas de champaña y meterse al jacuzzi con el resto de los jóvenes de la casa, (Merlin no incluido).

Intento por todos los medios posibles regresar a la vida a su compañero, sin éxito alguno. Lo peor es que no tenía idea de que darles como desayuno a sus jefes.

Resignado a su suerte, se encamino hacia la cocina cual condenado a muerte. 

Idear que servir sin que lo corrieran en el camino fue difícil, termino decantándose por unos panqueques. Ocho en punto y la mesa estaba lista con un ejército de panqueques que olían delicioso.

Todos parecían bastante felices con el desayuno, todos excepto Uther, que tenía cara de no estar disfrutando la comida. A pesar de la montaña de panqueques que permanecía en su plato.

Una vez terminado el desayuno y devuelta al dormitorio, era hora de despertar al bello durmiente de su siesta.

\- Por dios, Merlin. Tienes que despertarme. No necesito que me hagas ver mal – Soltó León una vez despierto. Obviamente no se había visto en el espejo, porque de haberlo hecho notaria que Merlin no tenía que hacer nada para que se viera mal.

\- ¿tú crees? – fue todo lo que salió de su boca, antes de pasarle un espejo al otro.

León grito.

Más avanzado el día, y con la familia fuera esquiando León decidió seguir los pasos de sus jefes y divertirse un rato. Merlin por otra parte tenía un pequeño dilema.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga todo el día? – cuestiono el pelinegro.

\- No sé. Seguro encontraras algo. Hecha un vistazo por ahí. – sugirió su compañero.

Decidió tomarle la palabra. Un paseo por la casa le indico que ahí no iba a encontrar nada interesante, por otra parte el almacén parecía más llamativo. Las botas, los Skies, los abrigos, todo parecía invitarlo a pasear por la montaña. El único problema era que el no tenía idea de cómo usarlos. O eso creía.

Un vistazo más profundo al lugar le mostro algo que si podía hacer. Una patineta para Snowbording.

Decir que estaba emocionado era poco y con una nueva motivación salió rumbo a la montaña.

Hiso el ridículo definitivamente.

Su ropa se empapo por la nieve, sus zapatos estaban mal abrochados y la tabla se deslizo por la montaña; con el corriendo tras ella.

Por la noche dejo sus intentos de snowbording de lado para concentrarse en su trabajo, lo que indicaba que pasaría la siguientes dos horas cocinando una exquisita rosca, la cual como todo en esa casa era presentado como obra maestra de León.

\- León esta torta esta deliciosa – dijo Arthur feliz, mientras engullía otro pedazo del postre.

-gracias, Arthur.

Merlin rolo los ojos, por supuesto que felicitaban a León.

\- este lugar es mágico – soltó de repente Morgause.

\- lo es, al menos mientras estas aquí – concordó Ygraine.

\- Disfrútenlo, no esquiaran mucho una vez que inicien una familia – sentencio en broma Uther.

\- ¿puedo decir algo al respecto? – pregunto el rubio algo preocupado.

\- no, no puedes decir nada tonto – lo regaño su prometida, sacando una mueca del chico y una burla de parte de Morgana.

\- no estoy segura de estar lista para todo esto- intervino Yni - ¿me veo como una abuela? No respondan.

Tanto Morgana como Arthur cerraron la boca.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Agravaine sonriendo coquetamente al pelinegro.

El siguió sirviendo el té, al menos hasta que sintió una mano pasearse por su trasero. Elevo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada divertida del guía.

Merlin solo sonrió en respuesta, moviendo ligeramente el brazo, dejando caer el te sobre el regazo del guía.

EL grito que pego fue épico, si no salto del sillón fue de puro milagro. Se lo tenía bien merecido, pensó Merlín.

Arthur y Morgana rieron tras sus tasas, Uther sonrió un poco.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Lo mismo, pero diferente**

Merlin descubrió que pasar sus horas libres intentando entender el funcionamiento de la tabla de Snowbording era bastante más entretenido de lo que parecía. Sobre todo cuando después de un par de días seguía sin poder pararse más de unos pocos segundos en ella.

Acaba de ponerse de pie por fin cuando escucho un grito, y de la nada aprecio un tipo que venía a toda velocidad hacia él.

El golpe lo dejo sin aire, desparramado en la nieve y con el desconocido sobre su cuerpo.

-¡LOCO! ¡Mira por dónde vas! – grito el chico con el que había chocado.

\- lo siento mucho, perdón – respondió Merlin quitándose los lentes protectores.

\- Mantente seguro, pequeño elfo. ¡Fuera del sendero principal! – indico el otro

El pelinegro no sabía si el otro hablaba demasiado raro o el era tonto, porque no entendió nada de lo dicho por el extraño muchacho.

-¿sí? ¿Y en ingles? – pidió algo apenado

\- fuera del camino principal- repitió alto y claro el desconocido antes de deslizarse fuera de su vista.

Pasaron un par de horas entre caídas, resbalones y una que otra risa por parte de algún esquiador que pasaba por el lugar.

Volvía a intentar ponerse de pie cuando escucho la voz del desconocido con el que había chocado. Se estaba partiendo de la risa a un lado de donde él se encontraba.

Un poco molesto, Merlin arrojo una bola de nieve contra su espectador; el chico la esquivo.

\- Eres pésimo en la tabla.- hablo por fin el otro – pero tienes estilo, eso es seguro.

\- estaba esperando que apreciaran el esfuerzo- soltó sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

Al parecer su sentido del humor le agrado al desconocido, ya que se acerco para ayudarlo.

-Gwaine, soltero de Escocia –se presento retirando su casco, dejando ver una cabellera castaña hasta los hombros, junto con unos juguetones ojos castaños y una ligera barba.

\- Merlin. No interesado de Inglaterra – regreso el saludo tomando la mano que le ofrecían.

-¿sabes de patineta? – pregunto al fin el castaño

\- un poco.

\- Lo mismo, pero diferente – sonrió Gwaine -¿quieres ayuda?

El rostro de Merlin se ilumino, aceptando inmediatamente cualquier clase de ayuda que lo sacara de su miseria.

Una vez en posición y con todo listo comenzaron las lecciones.

-En la patineta, el peso va atrás. En la tabla de nieve, el peso va al centro. – explico Gwaine tomando sus manos.

Lentamente se fueron deslizando por la montaña. La sensación era tan placentera que Merlin ignoro que el escocés lo había soltado hasta un rato después.

-gira con los hombros, no con las rodillas – indico el castaño siguiendo su ritmo. Se limito a asentir siguiendo sus instrucciones.- ves. Eres natural en esto.

Merlin sonrió mientras aceleraba un poco. Era justo como la patineta. La velocidad, el viento y la sensación de libertad.

Paso un buen rato para que detuvieran sus clases.

\- eso estuvo genial – soltó el pelinegro, una vez pararon para descansar.

\- No fue nada, Elfo. Ahora hay que elevarnos – dijo animadamente Gwaine.

Inmediatamente las alarmas de Merlin se dispararon, una cosa es que le agradara eso del Snowbording, pero consumir algún tipo de toxina para disfrutar más el viaje.

Su turbación se debió notar porque casi de inmediato Gwaine le señalo de lo que hablaba realmente.

\- arriba – apunto a las góndolas que llevaban a la cima de la montaña – a menos que realmente quieras elevarte de otra manera, en cuyo caso no me negare.

La respuesta que recibió fue una mirada tan filosa como dagas. – no gracias. No puedo, estoy bajo de presupuesto – anuncio por fin.

El castaño rio un poco. – Inocente, inocente elfo. Sígueme.

Ambos se encaminaron a las filas llenas de gente y equipo, que esperaban a subir.

No fue sorpresa ver a Gwaine saltar el torniquete, teniendo en cuenta que el famoso torniquete estaba prácticamente a ras del suelo. Y aun que para Merlin aquello implicaba una falta, salto de igual manera. La montaña lo llamaba.

La vista era preciosa desde la góndola. Todo blanco a excepción de unos manchones verdes y grises.

\- Hey, mira. La más grande competencia de Snowbording en todo el Tirol. – anuncio el castaño señalando un pequeño cartel que estaba en uno de los postes. – entro todos los años, y todos los años pierdo. ¡Pero esto año no! ¡Este año soy el mejor!

Imaginarse al otro cayendo año con año le saco una carcajada.

-deberíamos entrar juntos – soltó de repente Gwaine, como si fuera la idea del año.

\- claro, porque soy todo un profesional. – rio Merlin

\- ahora no, pero en tres meses tal vez. Digo es algo natural en ti, lo sé, lo he visto.- le siguió animando – además son veinticinco mil dólares, conoces la patineta, será fácil. A menos que tengas miedo de enfrentarte a mí.

El pelinegro rodo los ojos ante el comentario. Era obvio que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara.

\- vamos, eres realmente bueno en esto. Yo hice un giro de 360° en mi primer día en la tabla.

-¿te rompiste el cuello?- pregunto curioso Merlin.

-No. Mi pierna.

La risa de ambos los acompaño el resto del camino, aun con el sueño de ganar el premio en sus mentes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Jeans desteñidos y camisetas floreadas**

Pasaron los días y su vida seguía un ritmo, aunque repetitivo, para nada aburrido.

Despertar, servir desayuno, limpiar la casa, salir a practicar, regresar para la cena, limpiar y dormir. La parte emocionante era en definitiva patinar en la nieve, aun que de vez en cuando la sonrisa de Arthur Pendragon lo opacaba un poco.

Desde que llegaran los dueños del chalet y actuales jefes, Merlin no dejaba de preguntarse por que el rubio parecía estar casi todo el tiempo en medio del infierno, en vez de la fabulosas vacaciones en las que se suponía estaba. Había veces que lo sorprendía observando el paisaje, mientras su novia y Morgana (se negaba a llamar a la rubia por su nombre) platicaban de banalidad y media.

Por eso le sorprendió recibir la notificación en la que se le informaba que se celebraría la fiesta de compromiso del heredero Pendragon y su flamante novia, la señorita Morgause Cornualles. Para colmo se tenía que arreglar y aparecer en la reunión, sirviendo copas y rellenando bandejas.

Algo mortificado descubrió que la ropa “elegante” que traía con el no era nada parecido a lo que sus jefes podrían esperar, pero dado que no tenía otra cosa mejor, se enfundo en una camisa color beige y unos pantalones de vestir grises, los zapatos, por otro lado resultaron ser unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color del pantalón.

Se encontraba arreglando las cosas para cuando llegaran los invitados cuando escucho las voces de los señores Pendragon, que venían por el pasillo.

\- quiero que sepas, que le di a Arthur el anillo de tu madre – soltó Uther.

\- que coincidencia. Yo le di uno de sus vestidos. Se verá encantador. – respondió Yni riendo

-No es gracioso Ygraine. La Marquesina esta lista para junio – dijo algo exasperado el hombre

\- fue bastante gracioso, la verdad – volvió a reír Yni – deja de ser tan estirado o te saldrán mas arrugas de las que ya tienes.

Ante el comentario Uther corrió al espejo a intentar ver las arrugas, ganándose claramente otra burla por parte de su esposa. Parecía que iba a reclamarle algo cuando Merlin apareció en su campo de visión.

-¿No recibiste el mensaje muchacho? Estarás con nosotros esta noche, será mejor que te arregles – le regaño el mayor.

-yo…-El pelinegro intento decir algo, pero Uther ya se había ido - …lo hice.

Una mano se poso en su hombro mientras la sonrisa de la rubia mujer alejaba su angustia.

\- No te preocupes. A mí también me hizo cambiarme. Jeans desteñidos y camisetas floreadas aparentemente no están de moda. – soltó Yni con sarcasmo, y Merlin descubrió de donde había sacado Morgana su increíble habilidad.

Un poco más calmado, Merlin decidió que necesitaba ayuda y rápido, así que fue en busca del único que podría salvarlo; León.

\- Camisa, corbata, chaleco, Zapatos – decía el rubio pasando cada una de las cosas a manos del ojiazul. – y goma para el cabello. Usa poca

\- ¿goma para el cabello? ¿Es broma?

\- hey, tú fuiste el que me pidió ayuda. Quieres verte presentable, ponte lo que te digo y calla. – le sentencio León, antes de seguir arreglándose el mismo.

Poco después Merlin deslumbraba bajo su nuevo estilo.

Camisa azul rey, corbata roja, chaleco color chocolate, pantalones de vestir a juego y zapatos del mismo color. Su cabello por otra parte, se acomodaba suavemente en pequeños y delicados risos, gracias a la gomina.

\- te ves increíble, temo decir – acordó León que usaba un atuendo parecido, a excepción de que su camisa era roja y la corbata azul. Estaba dándole los últimos detalles a su traje frente al espejo, cuando lo noto. Un pequeño, casi imperceptible, orificio en la oreja izquierda del moreno.

-¿perforado? – pregunto sin miramientos

-humm, hace un par de años. Deje de usarlo cuando me aceptaron en este trabajo, creo que ya cerró.

\- déjame ver – pidió el rubio – no, sigue abierto y creo que tengo justo lo que te quedaría perfecto.

Ante esto, el ojiazul observo como el otro revolvía cajón, tras cajón, en busca de sabrá dios que.

\- ¡lo tengo! – anuncio emocionado León, extendiendo su mano para que Merlin pudiera ver su contenido. Un pequeño arete con lo que parecía un zafiro, descansaba en la palma del chico. – te lo presto por esta noche. Mañana lo quiero intacto.

El solo asintió, conmovido por el gesto. Tal vez no fuera tan malo, después de todo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

De patito feo a Cisne.

Con pasos apresurados Merlin se encamino a la cocina, donde temía que la rosca se hubiera quemado.

Intento ignorar al increíblemente guapo rubio, que intentaba acomodar su corbatín en el espejo del lugar.

\- Y así sin más, se convirtió en cisne – escucho que le decían.

\- entonces, era un patito feo, ¿no? – respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Alguien necesita aprender a recibir un cumplido – reclamo Arthur, siguiendo con su batalla contra el corbatín. Volteo su vista cuando no recibió respuesta alguna, solo para ver como el pelinegro sacaba la rosca del horno.

-ah, ahora todo tiene sentido – exclamo alegre el rubio

\- si. Soy la trastienda – acepto Merlin cerrando el horno.

Una sonrisa mas, antes de seguir con su tarea sobre el maldito pedazo de tela que no quería quedar como se supone que debería.

\- es un cordón de zapato – dijo el ojiazul al observarlo

-es un corbatín – le corrigió el otro.

\- No, es un nudo de cordón para zapato – insistió ante la palpable molestia del otro – ven aquí.

Arthur hiso caso, resignado . Las delgadas manos del pelinegro tomaron una de las puntas del corbatín, acomodándolo con movimientos exactos.

\- No pensé que fueras un chico que supiera hacer el nudo de un corbatín. – soltó de la nada el rubio.

\- y aquí estoy yo pensando que eres la clase de chico que sabría – le rebatió Merlin.

El silencio volvió a llenar el lugar. Un silencio cómodo, casi natural.

\- Es una gran noche para ti ¿no? – intervino de repente el pelinegro. No hubo respuesta alguna, más allá de una ligera mueca de desagrado.

Sus manos seguían batallando con la tela, acomodando, torciendo y enderezando para dejar un precioso moño – listo. Con licencia para matar. – termino de acomodar el cuello de la camisa, rozando ligeramente sus dedos con el fuerte cuello el otro, haciendo que una corriente de electricidad corriera por ellos.

\- o ser acecinado – se burlo Arthur, dejándose hacer. Una vez acomodado el corbatín, camisa y saco, el mayor se acerco al espejo, admirando su figura.

Merlin no podía dejar de sonreír, todo el asunto le parecía tan increíble, se sentía tan correcto, tan normal que no pudo dejar de imaginar por un segundo que esa escena se repetía cada fin de semana. Cuando el rubio se volvió la mirada hacia él, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa deslumbrante, lucho con todas sus fuerzas por evitar sonrojarse.

\- no eres tan inútil como creí – bromeo el mayor antes de salir de la cocina.

\- y tú no eres tan perfecto como lo imagine – susurro mas para si el pelinegro.

Un poco turbado por sus pensamientos, siguió preparando todo para la recepción. Aun con la sonrisa en la cara.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Dom del 62

La sala estaba llena de gente. Algunos platicando, otros más tomando y el resto degustando los pequeños aperitivos que llenaban las bandejas.

\- oh, León ¿Qué son estos? – pregunto Morgana extasiada por el pequeño alimento.

\- Mini-hamburguesas. No me culpes. – se excusó el rubio llenando la copa de la chica .

\- Son sensacionales – La morena degustó otro bocado, sonriendo enigmáticamente al ver el liquido espumoso fluir - ¿Me estas tratando de emborrachar León?

\- solo te ayudo con lo que empezaste – susurro el chico coquetamente.

Merlin sonrió ante el comportamiento del chico, no era

Algo típico de el coquetear con cualquiera.

\- ¿regla numero tres? – murmuro el pelinegro colocándose a su lado, mientras rellenaba la copa de algún invitado.

\- oh, cállate – soltó León mordazmente - ¿de qué te ríes?

El menor rio un poco más antes de recomponer su expresión.

\- Nada. Solo pienso que le estoy cogiendo el hilo a esto. – Respondió sencillamente – por cierto, el pastel esta en el horno. La carne casi lista. Y el mousse se ha asentado.

La sorpresa en la cara del rubio fue máxima, aun que desaparecióun par de segundo después.

\- oh. Gracias. Creo

\- Wow. Oíste lo que … - intento burlarse Merlin.

\- sí, no te acostumbres. – Lo corto el otro – Trae otra de estas – le ordeno, tomando la botella de Champagne de sus manos.

\- Tanta responsabilidad. ¿Me estás dando una estrella al mérito o algo así? – pregunto el ojiazul divertido. Lamentablemente parecía que el cerebro del mayor se fue de paseo, pues se le quedo mirando completamente perdido en sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada.- dijo al final. Definitivamente tenía que ser más simple con sus bromas.

Con rapidez localizo las botellas que descansaban en un contenedor de metal con agua y hielos.

Un poco asustado comenzó a retirar el papel metálico que envolvía la tapa. Era la primera vez que descorchaba una botella de Champagne y no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo.

Mientras seguía con sus intentos de abrir la botellaescucho a sus espaldas unas voces.

-Morgause, te ves sensacional – dijo Arthur educadamente.

\- oh, mira. Parece que el chico nuevo va a dar un show antes de la cena. – la atronadora voz de Uther le llamo la atención.

Los ignoro. No les iba a dar el gusto de que notaran que sus comentarios le afectaban.

-oh, querido, échate para atrás. – susurro en son de burla Morgause.

El siguió peleando con el corcho haciendo oídos sordos.

\- Merlin, espera…Merlin – intento llamar su atención el rubio.

EL golpe llego de improvisto. Primero el corcho le dio de lleno en la nariz, seguido del burbujeante líquido que se filtró a presión.

No supo bien que le dolió mas, si la nariz que le escocia o las risas de Uther y Morgause. Sin analizarlo, huyo del lugar.

La noche le refresco un poco. En el balcón del chalet, con las estrellas espolvoreando el cielo nocturnoy un pañuelo bien sujeto a su lastimada nariz, no se sentía tan mal. Obviamente no quería mostrar su cara frente a alguno de sus jefes, pero aún tenía que regresar y ayudar a León.

Checo el pañuelo con la ilusiónde que la hemorragia hubiera parado; No tuvo suerte.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse lo alerto.

-Noc, noc – llamo Arthur – Traigo la medicina. Órdenes del doctor. La buena noticia es que ya tienes el dolor de cabeza, así que puedes tomar todo lo que quieras.- señalo, pasándole una copa con dorado líquido.

-Debería de ir a ayudar a León – se excusó Merlin, intentando huir de ahí. Estar a solas con el otro le causaba estragos.

\- Yo no me preocuparía- le refuto – Creo que Morgana lo tiene cubierto.

El pelinegro cogió con sus torpes manos la copa.

-Gracias. – dijo antes de ingerir de un solo golpe la burbujeante infusión. – Justo en el blanco.

\- Si, debería. Es una Dom del 62 – susurro Arthur mirando la copa con gracia.

-¿Dom?

\- Una botella cuesta unas quinientas libras – soltó intentando quitarle al importancia al hecho de que Merlin se la había bebido cual agua.

-¿quinientas libras? Creo que la próxima vez tomare el efectivo. – la incredulidad impregnada en su voz - ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Estoy atrapado en una realidad paralela donde la gente se toma mi salario mensual cada diez minutos.

\- Estas en lo cierto – acordó el rubio – Somos aliens. Mi padre tiene una cola. ¿la has visto?

La broma no surtió el efecto deseado.

-Tu padre es el hombre más temible que he conocido en mi vida, y eso es decir mucho porque mi vecindario se enorgullece de tener lo peor de lo peor. – contesto Merlin un poco más animado.

Por un momento el silencio reino en el pequeño balcón. Como si la fiesta no existiera, nada de ruido. Solo ellos dos sonriendo a medias, frente al otro.

-¿sabes cómo conoció a mi padre? – Pregunto de pronto –Era auxiliar de cabina. Un concorde.

\- ¿tu papa era un auxiliar? ¿Cómo un azafato? – bromeo el pelinegro,contagiándolo con su asido sentido del humor.

\- El es un romántico. En realidad no es tan aterrador como parece.

Otra mirada, de esas que te hacen sonrojar. Y Merlin no quería que ese momento terminara nunca.

-Bueno, debería regresar – anuncio Arthur poco convencido.

\- Cierto. Gracias por la Dom.

Una ligera risa escapo de los labios de Arthur Pendragon, antes de abrir la puerta. El menor lo vio tomar aire y borrar la sonrisa de su rostro antes de entrar de nuevo en la casa.

Parecía que el niño rico no disfrutaba tanto de su posición.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

¿Etiquétame?

Las vacaciones se acabaron más rápido de lo pensado. Pronto estuvieron en el aeropuerto despidiendo a los Pendragon he invitados.

Su mirada se deslizaba por el lugar, cayendo repetidamente sobre la figura del rubio aristócrata. De vez en cuando también notaba a Morgause, que no estaba nada contenta por alguna razón desconocida para él.

-¿Podemos hablar más tarde, padre? – escucho la voz de Arthur, que discutía algo importante con su padre.

-No esperara por siempre, Arthur. Siento pena por la pobre chica, sigue esperando y tú no haces nada.- parloteo Uther con molestia. A su lado Morgause pasaba hecha una furia, con maletas en mano- ¿vez?

La cara de heredero demostraba lo incomodo que los comentarios de su padre lo ponían, pero parecía que el hombre no lo notaba o no lo quería notar, obsesionado con comprometer a su hijo lo más rápido posible.

Merlin sostuvo con más fuerza la maleta del rubio, como si al hacerlo evitara que el otro se subiera al avión.

-Gracias- dijo Arthur una vez le entrego su equipaje.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Merlin , como si toda la discusión hubiera pasado desapercibida.

-Sí, todo está bien- susurro poco convencido el rubio- regresaremos en Febrero. Veremos si ya has dominado lo de la botella de champaña para entonces.

El comentario hiso sonrojar al moreno.

-Sí. Practicare diariamente- le respondió mordaz

\- Date gusto- soltó de regreso el mayor.

Ambos se sonrieron con picardía. Sabiendo que si no se despedía en ese momento posiblemente no lo haría nunca, se acercó decidido. Aparentemente algo parecido paso por la cabeza del otro pues también hiso su movimiento. ¿Resultado?

-Trato de darte la mano y te golpeo en el estómago. Nada bien – dijo Merlin más para sí que para el otro. Los dos rieron cómplices.

\- Entonces, pondré las fotos en Facebook- escucho que decía Morgana coquetamente, mientras León la miraba en poco perplejo.

-Bueno…etiquétame- respondió con una sonrisa una vez se recuperó de la impresión. La risilla que soltó la morena asusto a Merlin.

\- Bien. Ok, chicos. Esto es por su duro trabajo. Muchísimas gracias- Les llamo Yni, sacando de su bolso un par de sobres- Y Merlin, ¿Sabes que tienes un pase para el teleférico? ¿No? Solo cárgaselo al chalet. A menos que prefieras efectivo.

\- El pase estará muy bien- soltó apenado

\- bien, bueno vámonos antes de que mi esposo decida dejarnos- La vos de la mujer sonó firme, como si realmente creyera que eso podría pasar.

-Es un avión privado. ¿Si sabe que puede esperar?- se quejó Athur.

-Podrá esperar el avión. Uther no.- le recordó su madre.

-Desesperado por regresar al trabajo- bromeo el rubio con sorna.

-Bien podría renunciar y la próxima vez podemos llegar en auto.- intervino Uther de sorpresa; Todos callaron.

-Cariño deja de intentar hacer bromas, solo asustas a la gente- hablo por fin Ygraine- ok, hora de irnos. Adiós chicos.

Lentamente se alejaron rumbo al avión, dejándolo solo junto a León. Un silencio melancólico rodeándolos.

-¿Etiquétame?- se burló Merlin, intentando sonar sensual.

\- Cállate.- Respondió molesto el otro.

-Mujeriego – soltó al último, alejándose tranquilamente.

Había ganado la partida. Por el día de hoy.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Siglo XVI

-¿Una propina de doscientos euros por una semana?¿Estás seguro que solo cocinas?- escucho que decía su padre por la bocina del teléfono. Una campanilla sonó de fondo, seguramente el microondas.

\- Lo pondré en el banco tan pronto pueda ¿Esta bien?- respondió, intentando que esas extrañas ideas desaparecieran de la cabeza de Balinor, dios sabia de donde saco esa imaginación y por qué no la usaba para algo más productivo que molestar a su hijo.

Se alegraba de escuchar al hombre más de que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Apenas regresaron al chalet, tomo el teléfono y marco a casa. Era reconfortante escuchar a su simple pero extraño progenitor.

-Sí, solido- dijo su padre, junto con el sonido de algo que golpeaba la mesa. Esperaba que no fuera la lasaña congelada que había hecho.

-¿huh?

-Digo, suena bien- la voz sonaba como cuando intentaba ocultar una mentira. El mismo solía hablar así; era muy malo mintiendo. Definitivamente tenía que ver con la lasaña congelada.- No dejes que te hagan trabajar muy duro.

Dándose por vencido, y sabiendo que su padre terminaría comiendo frijoles solo sonrió.- No lo hare. Adiós Pa.

De nuevo con tiempo libre de sobra, ya sin la presión de tener que atender a nadie, siguió con las prácticas de Snowbording; Esta vez con Gwaine como maestro de tiempo completo.

-Bien, Escocia, hagamos esto- dijo Merlin, sentado cerca de una de las pistas de obstáculos.- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

\- Bueno en el estilo de pendientes te dan puntos por los trucos en los rieles, y el salto del final – explico el castaño- ¿Me puedes oler?

Al principio de la pregunta le confundió ¿Olerlo?. Era cierto que de vez en cuando el aroma a sudor salía del cuerpo del otro, pero nada desagradable. Tal vez se refería a si había entendido la explicación.

-Si te huelo. Desafortunadamente – respondió en broma. Gwaine no olía a nada.

Haciendo pucheros el castaño termino de arreglar su equipo – Piensa en el recorrido. Solo eso. Se la tabla.

El nerviosismo lo lleno. Iba a hacerlo, definitivamente.

-¡Hagamos trucos con Gwaine! – grito de pronto su acompañante poniéndose de pie.

El chico se deslizo por la pista con facilidad, llegando a una rampa de poca altura y saltándola con estilo.

Era el turno de Merlin.

-Bien, vamos, Merlin.- se dio ánimos, colocándose los lentes protectores.

Se movió en la nieve lento pero seguro, llego a la rampa y se deslizo…de espaldas.

En el segundo intento se fue de lado. Y así sucesivamente.

Quince intentos después lo logro. Nada muy elegante, pero lo logro. Con el ánimo un poco más inflado se aventuró a otras rampas.

Una más difícil que la anterior. Cada una siendo realizada mejor que la anterior.

No cabía en sí de la felicidad. Era como regresar a sus tiempos en la patineta. El suelo que pisaba se deslizaba bajo el, cual agua, y la tabla se movía como otra extremidad.

Después de tres horas, Gwain pidió un descanso. Un último salto y se encamino a la zona de preparación.

-¿Te das cuenta que usas una tabla de principiante, como del siglo dieciséis?- escucho que le decían, mientras desataba las correas de la tabla. Alzo la vista para responder apropiadamente.

La figura frente a el tenia aspecto totalmente andrógino. Cabellos rubios, casi blancos. Ojos grandes, color violeta. Nariz aristocráticamente respingada. Era difícil adivinar si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer. Ni siquiera la voz parecía distinguir su sexo.

-Pensé que el siglo dieciséis fue la era dorada de las tablas de nieve – dijo al fin con tono de burla.

La persona fantasmal, tenía aspecto etéreo, rio por el comentario.

-Ve a la tienda de alquiler y escoge una tabla avanzada. Te divertirás mucho más con esa, créeme.- sin más comenzó a alejarse.

El seguía como en shock por la intervención de aquel misterioso ser, cuando escucho de nuevo su voz.

-Pregunta por Kil. Dile que Aithusa te envió. Te dará algo bueno- dijo y siguió con su camino.

-Gracias- susurro algo cohibido el moreno.

Aithusa, ¿Qué clase de nombre era Aithusa?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Saber cómo divertirse.

Un par de días después decidió tomar el consejo de Aithusa y se encamino a la tienda de alquiler.

El lugar era precioso. Un paraíso para los deportistas de nieve.

Miro las botas, los cascos y demás aditamentos. Las tablas parecían hechas por dioses y el solo quería abrazarlas.

-¿Kann ich dir helfen?- pregunto un hombre que salió de la nada. ¿Qué tenían las personas de por ahí que parecían querer matarlo de un susto?

\- Oh, solo estoy mirando, gracias – logro decir

\- Se alquilan por ochenta euros a la semana, mitad de precio para los empleados – continuo el otro. Tenía cabello largo, un poco debajo de los hombros, color negro cano, todo enmarañado. Una barba ligeramente descuidada, pero que remataba a la perfección el look de roquero rustico.

-Bueno, soy empleado, y en realidad Aithusa me dijo que viniera- soltó un poco más cómodo.

-Ok, sí. Treinta euros entonces. Tabla de estilo libre, botas y casco. Pago por adelantado – al decir esto, una sonrisa gatuna se asomó en el rostro del mayor.

Sacando el dinero de las propinas, que aún no había depositado por andar entrenando, comenzó a pensar. Se suponía que las propinas ayudaran a pagar más rápido la hipoteca, pero su sueldo se iba directo a eso y a los alimentos que llevaban a su padre de Tesco. Si lo pensaba bien, un poco para el no haría daño.

-Genial. Trato hecho – dijo al fin, entregándole el dinero.

Apenas tuvo el equipo en sus manos se dispuso a usarlo.

Hora tras hora, minuto a minuto mejoraba. Podía saltar las pequeñas rampas, deslizarse suavemente por los rieles y uno que otro truco.

Así pasaba sus días en el desierto chalet. Con León desapareciendo apenas se ponía el sol, regresando cuando este salía de nuevo, no era raro.

Ese día, como el resto, salió a practicar con el escoses. Llevaban un buen rato cuando diviso a León en la pista platicando animadamente con Percival. El castaño también los noto.

-vaya pensé que no lo vería este año- susurro el castaño.

-¿eh?¿de quién hablas? – pregunto Merlin curioso

\- León, el rubio de allá- señalo Gwaine

-¿Conoces a León? – dijo sorprendido el pelinegro

\- Por supuesto, desde hace dos años. Sabe cómo divertirse.

Aquello no lo dudaba. Era un hecho que León trabajaba con el único propósito de poder divertirse todo lo que pudiera, unas cuatro noches a la semana más o menos. Si eso no era divertirse entonces no sabía que era.

Gwaine decidió ir a saludar mientras él se preparaba para otra ronda de trucos.

-¡León! ¡Hey León! – lo llamo el castaño, deslizándose hacia donde estaban los otros.

-¡Hey!- Saludo el rubio abrazando un poco efusivamente al otro. Percival carraspeo cuando el abrazo furo un poco más de lo normal.

-Mira, es tu amigo Merlin- señalo el escoces, tratando de eludir el sonrojo que se había instalado en su cara.

Las tres miradas se posaron en el pelinegro, el cual saltaba con facilidad una mesa estilo picknick, deslizándose sobre la misma cual mantequilla.

-Pensé que habías dicho que nunca había estado en las montañas – dijo incrédulo Perc

-No había estado – susurro León

Gwaine solo lo animaba con una sonrisa.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Famoso Humor Inglés.

Día a día las cosas eran mejores, los problemas más lejanos y la posibilidad de obtener los $25,000 dólares más real.

Hablaba de cuando en cuando con su padre, principalmente para saber que seguía vivió.

Todo parecía perfecto; hasta esa mañana.

Se despertó a las siete, con el reloj pitando como loco. La ilusión de subir a la tabla lo hiso apresurarse para estar listo.

-No vi que te levantaras – le dijo a León, quien venía entrando al chalet.

\- No lo he hecho – susurro el otro, caminando pesadamente hacia las habitaciones. Por la pinta que traía podía apostar que no había dormido nada.

Salió de la casa emocionado, para encontrarse con una ligera nevada cayendo por todo el lugar.

Inspecciono las pistas, las góndolas y los caminos hacia la punta; Cerrado. Frustrado, regreso al chalet sin saber qué hacer.

Las horas se le pasaron lentas y sosas, a tal grado que ver a León jugar videojuegos mientras pulía la tabla era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-¡Nivel nueve! ¡Toma eso Perc! –Grito el rubio entusiasmado, notando la clara falta de interés por parte de su acompañante -¿De verdad crees que vas a ganar ese torneo?

Sabiendo que León posiblemente solo quería molestarlo le contesto sarcásticamente –N…N…No – dijo Merlin, imitando la manera de hablar del otro.

La discusión se vio interrumpida por la voz de Agravain.

-¡Hallo! Abend. Fraülein – saludo alegremente, pasando frente a ellos.

Ambos chicos lo miraron con extrañeza. El hombre iba vestido con una bata de estampados de algún tipo de animal exótico y una toalla en la mano.

-¡Hey, Vaini!

-¿Qué hay con la toalla, Veini? – pregunto el rubio

\- Mi nombre es Agravain. El señor Pendragon me pidió que probara el jacuzzi.- explico el hombre

-¿De verdad?- Ninguno le creyó.

-Jawoh- afirmo el mayor – Deberían de saber que hay espacio para más de uno.

Para ese momento no sabían si reír o llorar. El encargado del chalet se les estaba insinuando ce manera descarada.

-Que coincidencia – soltó León- Porque Merlin y yo estábamos diciendo, que nos encantaría compartir el jacuzzi con Agravain.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto dudoso

-Si- dijo el moreno siguiendo el juego de su compañero- Pero el problema es que no tenemos traje de baño.

-¿Quién necesita traje de baño?- comento más animado Agravain.

-Sí, Merlin. ¿Quién necesita trajes de baño?

-Tienes toda la razón- acordó el más chico – Tal vez, cuando estemos allá me puedas frotar la espalda.

-¡Y podemos hacer una fiesta, desnudos, en la nieve!

Fingiendo emoción por aquello, voltearon a ver el rostro del mayor.

Agravain se relamía los labios, sus ojos brillaban expectantes y un sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas; Fue demasiado para ambos.

Rieron, a carcajadas, mucho.

-¡ah! Entiendo. El famoso humor Inglés – soltó el mayor, una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa. –Lo olvido a veces.

Dramáticamente salió de la habitación.

El resto de la semana fue parecido. Nieve cayendo, las pistas cerradas y el encerrado en el chales. Para cuando llego el viernes se había resignado a su destino. Por otro lado, León y el compartían tiempo juntos, algo completamente raro, pero que les había llevado a tratarse mejor y apreciar al otro.

Estaban en uno de esos momentos, en los que León jugaba videojuegos y Merlin le decía que hacer, cuando sonó el celular del pelinegro.

Viendo que el dueño no hacía caso, León lo tomo para revisar.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Merlin era despistado. El no solía admitirlo, pero sabía que era así. Por lo mismo, cuando León grito desde la sala, preguntando si era su cumpleaños, definitivamente supo que lo había olvidado, y que, efectivamente, era su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué te hace creerlo? – respondió, regresando a la sala.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue su celular. En la pantalla se podía distinguir claramente la foto de Gwen y un bonito letrero de feliz cumpleaños, pintado en una de las mesas del restaurante de hamburguesas.

La sonrisa que aquello le provocó, fue imposible de ocultar.

Notando que era observado fijamente por el otro, intento parecer neutral. - ¿quieres ver algo más? ¿Saldo en el banco, el cajón de mi ropa interior?

-Avalon. Ahora.- dijo León decididamente, mie tras tomaba sus zapatos.

-No puedo, estoy ahorrando – le refuto el moreno, terminando de enviar una respuesta a su amiga.

-Pensé que estabas a punto de ganar veinticinco mil dólares. – insistió el rubio, poniéndose de pie-No creo que necesites ahorrar. Vamos.

\- No, León. No voy.

Cinco minutos después, León y el estaban en la entrada de Avalon, el bar más popular de la zona.

-¡Elfo en la casa! – grito Gwaine en cuanto los vio. –Me debes diez euros, Le. Me apostó que nunca vendrías.

Merlin elevo una ceja.

-Dice que eres muy… ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Amarrado? ¿Qué es eso…?-Continuo explicando el irlandés alegremente. La cara de León, por otro lado, era un poema, intentando ocultar la incomodidad de verse descubierto.

-Sí, León, ¿Qué es eso?- Insistió el moreno.

-Yo no…Su inglés es muy malo- Se justificó el mayor, o algo – Gwaine solo sonrió.

\- Hey, Kil. Él es Merlin – dijo León hacia el bar tender, que resultó ser el encargado de la tienda de Skate.

\- Ya nos conocimos. Aithusa dice que te ves bien en el estilo libre – contesto el hombre, mientras servía un par de tragos.

-¿Sabes quién es ella? – Pregunto el irlandés.

-¿Ella? Sí, es Aithusa. Aunque no estaba seguro si era mujer u hombre – respondió el ojiazul.

-¡Aithusa Draconis! Gano, como mil medallas en los X Games.- Explico Gwaine- La primera chica en el mundo que logro el rodeo de espalda ¿Verdad Kil?

Kilgarra, que en ese momento ordenaba una serie de vasitos sobre una tabla, sonrió enigmáticamente antes de decir – Se rompió la espalda en tres partes aprendiéndolo. Ahora necesita calmantes cada vez que sale a la nieve.

Tanto Gwaine como Merlin, hicieron una mueca ante el pensamiento de lo doloroso que fue eso.

-Diablos. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –Cuestiono el castaño.

-El Roxy, la competencia. Su gran retorno. – Por el tono usado por Kilgarra, era seguro que él no pensaba que fuera buena idea – Cree que este chico tiene futuro.

-¡Claro! ¡Le enseñe todo lo que sabe!- alardeo el irlandés, abrazando al moreno a su cuerpo.

-¡Gwaine!- Lo regaño Merlin, soltándose de su agarre.

-Listo- Anuncio Kil, pasándoles la tabla con seis pequeños tragos encendidos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Sopla las velas! Y luego tienes que tomártelos todos – Anuncio León animadamente.

La mirada profunda del pelinegro se posó en las supuestas velas. No parecía seguro para su integridad hacerles caso, pero ciertamente eso era lo único con lo que festejaría ese año.

Pensó en que deseo pedir. Tal vez que ganara la competencia y tener mucho dinero. Sí, eso era. Pediría ganar la competencia y tener mucho dinero.

Tomo aire, un segundo antes de soplar las velas un nombre paso por su cabeza.

_Arthur…_

…y Soplo.

Los gritos de León y Gwaine atenuaron la confusión de sus pensamientos.

A partir de ese momento dejo de importarle el decoro. Se dedicó a bailar, como dios le dio a entender. No supo cómo o cuando Percival apareció. La cerveza volaba por entre ellos, algunas veces por parte de Gwaine, otras a cuenta de León y alguna que otra la pago Merlin.

Supo que las cosas se habían salido de control cuando Aithusa, completamente ebria, lo tomo por el cuello para señalarle, un metro más allá, donde León y Gwaine se comían a besos.

De fondo se podía escuchar “Go” de Livingston.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

La fiesta se acabó.

-Solo unos pocos. Vamos – Insistía León, bastante alcoholizado.

-Pero es la regla número uno- Intentaba razonar Merlin, aunque por los litros de cerveza en su cuerpo, no creía que lo lograra.

Llevaban discutiendo lo mismo desde hacía unos diez minutos. El bar estaba por cerrar y León quería seguir la fiesta en el Chalet. Merlin intentaba decir que no.

-La noche es joven y nosotros también – volvió a insistir el rubio.

-Solo unos pocos – Por fin accedió el moreno.

¿Unos pocos? Seguramente nadie diría que los asistentes a la fiesta eran “unos pocos”. Cada centímetro del chalet tenia gente, el sistema de sonido estaba a toda potencia y si le preguntabas a Merlin, no sabía de donde salía la cerveza.

-Esto es tu culpa – soltó de repente el moreno, aunque no estaba molesto.

\- De nada- respondió León -¡Oh, vamos!- parecía que al rubio se le había ocurrido una idea.

La idea resulto ser el uso del jacuzzi. No solo eso, si no que usara el jacuzzi desnudos, el cual estaba al aire libre, en la terraza, donde podían verlos, cabe destacar.

Así que ebrios hasta la coronilla, se despojaron de sus ropas, para zambullirse en las cálidas aguas de la tina.

Rápidamente, Percival reto a Gwaine a correr desnudo por la nieve y cubrirse de ella. El castaño obviamente acepto, dejando al resto contemplando su trasero, mientras intentaba cubrirse con una mano sus partes íntimas.

-Pequeño lunático irlandés – grito León animadamente. Si observabas bien, podías notar como sus ojos nunca se despegaron del cuerpo del castaño.

-¿Cuánto llevan juntos? – pregunto casualmente el moreno. León pareció reaccionar ante la pregunta, volviendo su vista al menor – Oh, no estamos juntos, juntos. –aclaro.

-¡Mis bolas están heladas!- Los interrumpió Gwaine sumergiéndose en la tina. Como si quisiera contradecirse, el rubio lo tomo entre sus brazos para plantarle un beso de película.

Percival y Merlin solo rieron.

En venganza, decidieron que era el turno de Merlin de salir a campo abierto.

-Si tú llegas al camino y das una vuelta sin taparte, cada uno de nosotros te daremos cincuenta libras – aposto Gwaine.

Envalentonado por el alcohol y motivado por la cantidad de dinero, el moreno salió del jacuzzi.

Apenas empezaba a dar la vuelta, cuando un par de luces le dieron en la cara. Un auto estaba frente a él, y en el auto iba, nada más y nada menos, que Arthur Pendragon, su prometida y su hermana, que lo observaban atentamente.

La fiesta había acabado.


	19. Chapter 19

Chalet 19

El bigote del Picasso y las rondas de Twister.

Les tomo unos veinte minutos conseguir que Morgause dejara de gritar. Una vez puestas las ropas y con menos gritos, comenzaron a limpiar, mientras la gente desalojaba el lugar.

Gwaine intento quedarse a ayudar, pero la mirada penetrante de Arthur lo asusto un poco.

Morgana platicaba con uno de los chicos de la banda, esperando el regreso de Agravaine, que había ido a inspeccionar la casa y sus daños.

-Hay una mesa para el café rota en el pasillo, el sistema de sonido está muerto, y hay vomito en la planta de yuca.- explico el encargado.

\- Excelente trabajo, chicos – soltó Arthur, nada alegre – mientras nadie le haya pintado un bigote gracioso al Picaso del pa…

Inmediatamente el hombre se calló, cada uno de los habitantes del chalet corrieron a revisar la pintura.

Estaba intacta.

-ok, miren, limpien el desorden, reemplazare el sistema de sonido, me pagan después. Lo descontaremos de las propinas.- intervino Morgana, apiadándose de los chicos.

-Pero lo que ha pasado…-intento decir Agravaine, definitivamente quería que los corrieran

-No necesitan saberlo – soltó Arthur secamente.

Morgause, que parecía querer explotar, por fin exploto. – ¡¡NO ENTIENDO POR QUE HARIAN UNA FIESTA. SABEN QUE ESTA PROHIBIDO Y PEOR AUN, SABIENDO QUE VENIAMOS NOSOTROS!!

Absolutamente todos la miraron asustados. Morgana se alejó de la rubia mujer, Leon estaba blanco y de alguna manera, que nadie supo cómo, Arthur estaba delante de Merlin, aparentemente cubriéndolo de la ira de su novia.

La mirada de la chica taladraba a los responsables del desorden, como si todos sus problemas fueran creados por el par; mas especifico Merlin.

-Les dijiste ¿verdad? – cuestiono Morgana

-Ja, sicher – respondió Agravaine – Jawohl. Les dije que el señor Arthur vendría temprano por la buena nieve.

Tanto Leon como Merlin se apresuraron a negarlo.

-Ok…Tu no me podrás llamar Imbécil nunca más – intervino Pendragon, luego de que los últimos dos invitados salieran del sauna – Y tú, la próxima vez que vayas a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños, hazla en tu casa.

Merlin estaba acostumbrado a los regaños por culpa de su torpeza. Lance, su antiguo jefe, solía gritarle muy seguido, lo que ocasionaba que el respondiera de la misma manera. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía cómo habían terminado siendo mejores amigos.

Por eso, cuando Arthur Pendragon subió el tono de su voz durante la reprimenda, el simplemente no pudo evitar el contestarle – Si, si, unas rondas de twister, un par de juegos de gin runmy y se acaba la fiesta.

-Fabuloso – dijo el rubio sarcásticamente

\- déjate ver si estas en la zona – contrataco el moreno

\- tal vez lo haga – amenazo Arthur dando un ligero paso al frente.

-Genial – respondió Merlin poniéndose de puntitas para quedar a la altura del otro.

Ninguno pareció notar que habían pasado tres minutos enteros únicamente mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Morgana soltó una risilla.

-Desayuno a las ocho ¿sí? – soltó el dueño de la casa, luego de salir del aparente hechizo en el que había caído. Morgause enredo su brazo en el de Arthur, guiándolo para salir del lugar, seguidos de Agravaine y Morgana.

-¿Merlin?

-¿Leon?

-Parece que realmente deberás de ganar esa competencia – soltó al fin su rubio amigo.

Segundos después estallaron en carcajadas.


	20. Chapter 20

Chalet 20

Primer día de la temporada

Seis de la mañana y Merlin no se queria levantar. Lo único que hacía era contar su dinero intentando imaginar cómo le haría para pagar la renta del equipo, ahora que sus propinas irían a las manos del príncipe presumido.

-Vamos, guapo – lo llamo Leon, entrando a la habitación con dos vasos de jugo – Primer día de la temporada.

A partir de ese momento se dedicaron afanosamente a limpiar la casa, lavar los trastes y demás quehaceres.

Terminaban de limpiar la cocina, cuando el resto de los habitantes enfilaba hacia el exterior.

-Nos vemos luego – dijo Morgana animadamente – Traten de no organizar una gran fiesta mientras estamos fuera.

-Apúrate Morgana, si los sigues distrayendo mucho menos van a terminar. No ves que su habilidad es nula- Soltó el rubio, tomando a su hermana por el brazo.

Merlin quiso aventarle el cepillo limpiador en la cabeza.

Una vez hubieron terminado, se enfundaron en sus ropas de esquí y salieron a la pista.

La fila para las góndolas era enorme y supo que tararían unos treinta min en llegar al inicio. La frustración tomo control del moreno.

-Vamos – lo llamo Leon, avanzando descaradamente hacia donde se encontraban las puertas. Saludo coquetamente a los encargados; Una chica trigueña muy linda y un noruego escultural, los cuales dejaron que pasaran sin más problemas.

-Dioses ¿Leon, has dormido con la mitad del maldito resort? – pregunto una voz familiar una vez pasaron por las puertas.

Eran, obviamente, el querido príncipe inútil (apodo que solo era usado en la cabeza de Merlin) La adorable dama del sarcasmo (Morgana) y la reina del hielo (este último era idea de Leon).

-Solo la mitad útil – respondió el rubio descaradamente

-yo puedo ser útil – indico la morena sonriendo, causando un sonrojo en los chicos del chalet por la desfachatez de la mujer. Acto seguido montaron en la góndola.

Durante el trayecto a la sima la plática fue escasa, llevada principalmente por Arthur y sus cuentos sobre “El Yeti”, un hombre que era el primero en dejar la marca de sus esquíes en la nieve, o por Morgana y sus fallidos intentos de seducción hacia Leon.

-Hey chicos ¿Van a Esquiar con nosotros? Agravaine me dijo que hay una pista vacía – La emoción en la voz de Morgana era difícil de ignorar, sobre todo por la insistencia de pasar tiempo con Leon. El resto del grupo siguió preparándose para la bajada.

-Estoy segura que tiene cosas que hacer. – la corto Morgause, claramente disgustada por la idea.

-Sí, me voy a encontrar con alguien en el parque – soltó como no queriendo el moreno.

-Inventando citas – se burló Arthur, aunque su voz no parecía tan feliz -¿Te preocupa no podernos seguir el paso?

-En primera, no miento. Tengo una cita. En segunda, ya veremos que tanto miedo tengo ¿No? – sonriendo con suficiencia, el menor se deslizo rápidamente cuesta bajo.

Arthur no se quedó atrás.

El rubio tenía más experiencia, mientras que Merlin lo compensaba con habilidad.

No queriendo ser relegada del lado de su novio, Morgause se precipitó detrás de los dos chicos.

-¡Hey, aquí!- llamo Arthur encaminándose a una pequeña rampa. El salto que dio dejo impresionado al otro. – Vamos, tu turno de saltar.

Merlin cogió aire y se deslizo hacia la rampa. Un segundo antes de saltar la vista se le nublo.

En lugar de nieve había asfalto mojado y luces de autos. Escucho un claxon y sintió como su cuerpo se encaminaba hacia un puente, cayendo bruscamente por el mismo.

El mismo puente que había matado a su madre.

Regresando a la realidad, la tabla del pelinegro se detuvo, tirándolo sobre la nieve.

-¿Estas bien? - Escucho que le preguntaba el rubio. No pudo responderle, ocupado en reponerse de la visión.

Nada de esto pareció notarlo Morgause, que apenas vio su oportunidad, se lanzó a toda velocidad por la rampa.

-Morg, Morg, ¡Espera! – intento detenerla Arthur. No que sirviera de mucho – No, ¡Morgause por favor no! ¡Morgause!

Todo lo que se escucho fue un grito agudo y un golpe seco.


	21. Chapter 21

Chalet 21

Nada de cautivar al príncipe

Era temprano en la mañana. La pista casi vacía, poco viento y el sol en lo alto. El día perfecto para esquiar.

Merlin esperaba que Gwaine apareciera para dar inicio a sus lecciones de salto.

Aterrado por la visión de la última vez, Merlin sabía que tenía que dar todo de sí para superarlo.

Aunque ganar la competencia era suficiente motivación para él, había otra razón que los impulsaba. Una razón de cabellos dorados y embestidura carmesí.

<<<<<FLASH BACK>>>

Después de la caída de Morgause, la ambulancia había aparecido rápido. El diagnóstico inicial no parecía muy prometedor; Daño en la columna. Pero dado que la rubia no paraba de insultar gente, todos creían que tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal. Aun así Leon pidió más morfina para la pobre chica.

-Me siento mal – dijo Merlin al escuchar los alaridos de Morgause.

-Deberías, todo es tu culpa – soltó Arthur en respuesta, el moreno volteo a verlo sorprendido – Estoy bromeando, no lo es. La llevare a Londres esta tarde, conocemos un especialista.

Las noticias más que calmar a Merlin, lo inquietaron.

-Regresare en un par de semanas con algunos clientes – Siguió Arthur, ignorante de la molestia del otro – Entonces…Nos veremos luego.

Cualquiera que escuchara el intercambio entendería que solo estaban compartiendo información sobre sus actividades futuras, pero para para Merlin, que añoraba secretamente la presencia del otro, era como una cita.

-Hasta luego – Acordó el moreno, intentando no mostrar su decepción por la partida del otro.

Una última mirada por parte del rubio antes de subir a la ambulancia basto; Merlin estaba frito.

Frito y enamorado de un hetero.

Desesperado por mantener las ideas románticas alejadas de su cabeza, Merlin se enfocó en la única otra cosa que lo llenaba; El snowbording.

<<<Fin del FLASH BACK>>>>>

Ahora solo le quedaba superar su miedo a los saltos, ganar la carrera, pagar sus deudas y cautivar al príncipe….Borra eso último. Nada de romance, nada de fantasías, nada de Arthur.


	22. Chapter 22

Chalet 22

El Ángel volador

Dos días.

Tenía dos días practicando y no lograba quitarse la imagen de la cabeza.

Durante dos días había saltado con o sin tabla sobre una tabla que terminaba en un colchón inflable. Lo cual se podría llamar avance, si no fuera porque cuando no había colchón Merlin entraba en pánico y se detenía.

-Mi ángel volador – soltó Gwaine, en la tarde del tercer día, mientras descansaban un poco.

-¿Realmente lo vas a hacer? – pregunto Leon entusiasmado.

-Sí, te digo, este chico es podgi – aseguro Gwaine.

-¿Él es que…?

-Podgi. Es un verdadero Podgi.

-¡No soy un podgi! – se defendió Merlin, ignorante de lo que significaba la palabra; Gwaine tendía a cambiar las palabras.

El timbre de un celular los interrumpió.

-¡Oh, prodigio! – Soltó Leon, entendiendo por fin de que hablaba el otro, antes de contestar su móvil.

-Hey Morgana, ¡Mi chica sexy! ¿Cómo estás?

Tanto Merlin como Gwaine voltearon a verlo.

-¿Morgana? ¿Ahora es hetero? –pregunto el castaño con algo de tristeza en su voz. Merlin no supo que decir. Estúpido Leon y su materialismo.

-Bien, vamos amigo – lo animo, antes de jalarlo a la pista de nuevo.

Lentamente se colocaron en el inicio.

-Ha sido un día largo, Elfo. Tómalo con calma – lo aconsejo Gwaine.

Y empezó.

Las tres primeras pruebas corrieron como mantequilla. Envalentonado, Merlin se dirigió a la rampa; No más prácticas.

-¡Mira y aprende amigo! – el moreno no cabía en sí mismo, deslizándose con rapidez hacia su objetivo.

-Elfo ¡Espera! ¡Es muy pronto! – grito desesperado el castaño tratando de detenerlo.

La rampa. El salto. Las luces de un coche. El asfalto y el golpe. Todo en menos de cinco segundos. Después todo fue dolor.

Merlin había fallado.


	23. Chapter 23

Chalet 23

El infierno

Había pasado una semana.

Probablemente la peor semana de su vida desde la muerte de su madre.

Encerrado, sin poder salir, su única actividad consistía en limpiar la casa; El infierno.

Actualmente se ocupaba de asesinar pequeñas y malvadas zanahorias, en orden de escapar de su frustración. Además de ayudar con la cena. Ni lo uno, ni lo otro estaba saliendo bien.

-Creo que son suficientes zanahorias – lo interrumpió Leon, luego de la décima zanahoria decapitada. Podía verse la preocupación en sus ojos; No que ha Merlín le interesara realmente.

-¿Por qué rendirte ahora, después de trabajar tan duro?- Le pregunto el rubio

-Porque ya no me siento bien haciéndolo ¿Si?- intento explicar Merlín. Estaba cansado de la insistencia del otro.

\- Es solo un esguince- rebatió Leon

-Esta vez, la próxima me rompo el cuello ¿Y entonces qué?- Merlín estaba molesto – La gente muere haciendo esto.

Por la mirada del mayor era obvio que no entendía. –Pensé que necesitabas el dinero.

-Lo necesito, si no lo hubiera gastado alquilando el equipo de esquí y remplazando lo que rompimos…

-Por dios Merl, se supone que nos divirtamos.

Merlín no quiso escuchar más. León nunca entendería que él tenía que cuidar de su padre, él no era rico y nunca lo seria.


	24. Chapter 24

Chalet 24

Después de la discusión con Leon, Merlin se aisló. Apenas hablaba, ignorando a todos, pasaba su día haciendo quehaceres y leyendo.

Claro que no pudo ignorar todo el drama entre Leon y Gwaine, después que el primero decidiera dirigirle la palabra al otro una vez que Morgana dejo de llamarlo. Gwaine decía que no importaban pero Kilgarra, el bar tender, podía dar fe de la constante presencia del castaño cada noche en el bar.

Y entre uno y lo otro, llego el fin de semana en el que Arthur y la junta corporativa llegaron.

-Gracias Mirin- Le agradeció Ygraine. Aparentemente era ella quien se encargaba de cerrar los negocios.

-Mamá, su nombre es Merlin- la corrigió Arthur.

-¿Dónde está el chico del año pasado, Yni? ¿Con grandes músculos, barba bien moldeada y gran trasero?- Pregunto uno de los miembros de la junta.

“Los miembros de la junta” eran de hecho un grupo de señoras extremadamente estiradas. De esas que parece que todo el tiempo están oliendo algo podrido.

Eran parte de la junta corporativa de la rama femenil de Pendragon Inc., la empresa de cosméticos naturales de Ygraine Pendragon. Y todas unas chupasangre con los jóvenes apuestos.

-¿Anabelle Millers? Se escapó con el jardinero ¿No supiste? –Respondió la rubia.

-Muy graciosa querida, hablo del chico del chalet

-George se rompió una pierna – Informo Arthur entre risas.

-Tendremos que engordarte entonces cariño – soltó otra, tocando ligeramente el trasero de Merlin.

Todas las mujeres hicieron algún sonido obsceno ante esto, volviendo completamente rojos a los chicos que intentaban bajar el equipaje.

-Dan buenas propinas- susurro Leon, en algo parecido a un mantra

Merlin rogaba porque eso fuera cierto.

La cena y el desayuno fueron sencillos, aunque un tanto mortificantes para los chicos por los comentarios subidos e tono.

Únicamente Arthur aprecia igual de mortificado.

Las cosas se complicaron un poco cuando las señoras pidieron asistencia con sus almuerzos en la cima de la montaña y Leon lo aventó al ruedo argumentando inicios de gripa.

Ahora Merlin se encontraba frente a un helicóptero que los dejaría en la cima, y no estaba tan seguro de que esto fuera buena idea.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en uno de estos? – Pregunto Ygrane

-Claro, tenemos uno en casa. Este es bastante pequeño en comparación.

-¿Te pagamos por la ironía?- cuestiono la mujer, divertida por el sentido del humor del joven.

-No, la ironía es gratis – respondió Merlin – Es por el sarcasmo que pagan, irónicamente.

El viaje era tranquilo y espectacular para el chico, que nunca había presenciado paisajes como aquellos.

-Y dime querido ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? –pregunto una de las señoras.

-Alrededor de ocho semanas.

Alarmadas, las mujeres se miraron entre sí.

-Va a estar bien, confíen en mi – intervino Arthur

-No quiero que nos retrase – exclamo una de las mujeres.

Merlin y Arthur se miraron antes de soltarse a reír.

Se iban a llevar una gran sorpresa.


	25. Chapter 25

Chalet 25

50 euros la hora

El fin de semana fue todo un éxito, del cual Leon y Merlin habían salido vivos, junto con todas sus partes.

Ambos chicos esperaban fuera de la cabaña a que la camioneta que cargaba a las señoras “Medusas”, como las habían apodado, partieran rumbo al aeropuerto.

Por otro lado, Arthur tenía un conflicto mental. El fin de semana había sido, por mucho, el mejor que había tenido y no quería irse.

Podía ver frente a ellos, las figuras de Leon y Merlin esperando a que se fueran…o se quedaran.

-Mamá espera- soltó el rubio de improviso.

-¿Se te olvidaron los productos para el cabello de nuevo cariño?

-Realmente estaba pensando en quedarme un par de días más, si te parece bien.

Ygraine miro a su hijo. La sonrisa en su rostro era algo que hacía mucho que no veía.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer, cariño. ¿Regresas el fin de semana?

-Si, por supuesto.

Dicho esto, el chico bajo del auto.

-Hay como 400 euros aquí. Así debería de ser, malditas mujeres.- Escucho que decía Merlin, aparentemente sin notar su presencia – Arthur no pidió que le pagáramos.

Sonriendo traviesamente, el rubio entro al cuarto.

-Gracias por recordarme.

La reacción del moreno no pudo ser más divertida. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y un pequeño hipido escapo de sus labios.

Aun con mayor satisfacción tomo el dinero de ambos chicos.

-Ok, tu puedes recuperar los tuyos – dijo señalando a Merlin – Quiero contratarte, 50 euros la hora.

Tanto Leon como Merlin lo miraron fijamente, juzgándolo con la mirada. Demonios, que mal pensados podían ser.

-Así no- Aclaro rápidamente- quiero clases.

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba peleando con la tabla de snowbording; la tabla iba ganando.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? El taxímetro está corriendo

-No- ¿Qué se creía Merlin? ¿Qué era un mago o algo así?

-Ahí van tres euros. Bueno es tu dinero, de hecho es mío de nuevo.

Parecía que Merlin se la estaba pasando en grande, mientras se burlaba de él.

Harto de las burlas decidió que era tiempo de comenzar la lección.

-Ya. Muéstrame que es tan grandioso acera del snowbording, muéstrame los trucos. Ahora.

-Eso será difícil

-Lo que sea, pero has algo – No era conocido por su paciencia y hacia mucho frio.

Cualquier pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente en el momento en que Merlin tomo sus manos para comenzar.

Oh.


	26. Chapter 26

Chalet 26

Quiero ser una estrella Pop

Tenía que admitir que todo el asunto del Snowbording tenía su encanto, sobre todo si tu maestro era tan gua…simpático, si, eso. Arthur se la estaba pasando en grande.

Entre caídas, los insultos y burlas, aquella tarde parecía la perfecta tarde, no importaba que su trasero se estuviera congelando por la cantidad de veces que se había caído. Además de que con cada caída arrastraba a Merlin con él y el cuerpo de Merlin sobre el suyo siempre era bienvenido.

Conforme pasaban las horas Arthur no dejaba de insistir por una demostración por parte de su “instructor” más que nada para molestarlo y ver si podía burlarse de el. Error.

Saltos, caídas, rieles y sin fin de trucos se postraban ante Merlín como por arte de magia.

Con la boca abierta, Arthur aguanto la sonrisa socarrona del chico de cabellos negros y de su fan número uno, Gwaine, que había llegado a hacerle compañía al heredero.

-¿Así que tienes una vida muy difícil? – Comento Merlin durante uno de los muchos descansos en lo alto de la montaña.

-Horrible – le contesto con sarcasmo

-No se como lo soportas – se burló el pelinegro.

-No todo es tan bueno como dicen

-Tal vez, escuche que tener mucho dinero puede ser una gran desilusión – ante el comentario Arthur hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Crees que puedo hacer lo que quiera? – El rubio tenía en la voz una amargura que sorprendió a Merlin. –La verdad es que mi padre me ha guardado un lugar en la junta directiva dese que tengo dos años, además de que no estará feliz hasta que me case con Morgause y tenga nueve hijos perfectos. Planifico toda mi vida sin consultarme, y a veces me pregunto ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esta es mi vida?

El moreno estaba sorprendido por sus pensamientos. Era claro que no entendía su frustración.

-No, buen intento, pero no – Soltó Merlin- Angustia, la alternativa de un niño rico a los problemas reales.

-Sarcasmo, la alternativa del chico del chalet al verdadero humor – Contraataco Arthur – Sé que tengo suerte, pero…

-…Pero estoy atrapado en una jaula con champaña añeja y chalets lujosos cuando en verdad solo quiero ser una estrella Pop.

La risa que salió del rubio era tan fresca, tan verdadera que dejo desencajado por un momento a Merlin.

-Estrella de rock – rectifico Arthur.

Un par de sonrisas tímidas y miradas encontradas los sumergieron en un silencio apacible, cálido y familiar, como si estuvieran destinados para pasar ese tipo de momentos juntos.


	27. Chapter 27

Chalet 27

Solo importa el momento

-Espero que sepas lo que haces – Le dijo Leon a Merlin un par de días después. Aquello lo sorprendió pues el otro no le dirigía la palabra desde que Arthur decidió quedarse.

-¿Disculpa?

-Solo decía – Aclaro el rubio – la temporada termina, el vuele a su mundo y tu vuelves al tuyo.

-¿De qué hablas? No es como si Arthur y yo tuviéramos algo, él ni siquiera es gay, además no eres el más adecuado para dar concejos, tu que prefieres seguir coqueteando con una chica rica en lugar de estar con Gwaine a quien claramente amas, así que por favor no te metas en mi vida.- Con esto Merlin se encamino fuera del chalet para visitar el bar.

-Merlin espera, hay algo que debes saber- grito Leon antes de que cerrara la puerta, no hubo respuesta.

Ahogar las penas en alcohol no fue tan buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que solo podía pagar una cerveza, pero el intento valía.

-¡¡Hey Merlin!! – escucho que lo llamaban a sus espaldas

-¿Arthur? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscándote, escuche un portazo en el chalet – el hombre intentaba parecer despreocupado, pero se notaba la falta de aliento, tal vez por correr desde el chalet a la zona de bares.

-¿Leon te dijo dónde estaba cierto?

-Me dijo donde podrías estar, que no es lo mismo. Mira necesitamos hablar…amm…de nosotros…

El pánico inundo a Merlin ¿Qué demonios le había dicho Leon para que corriera a buscarlo? Maldito Leon entrometido.

-Adiós Arthur – dijo lo más rápido que pudo, tomando su abrigo intentando salir del bar. Nada mejor que huir de los problemas.

-Espera, no es lo que crees, quería decirte que rente el helicóptero de nuevo…y necesito que alguien me sirvan el almuerzo.

Aquello detuvo su huida. Y Merlín sonrió, porque no importaba si Leon había contado algo sobre sus sentimientos, Arthur quería pasar tiempo a solas con él y eso era lo principal.

-Eres tan molesto – contesto Merlin, volteando a ver al rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Solo importaban estos momentos.


	28. Chapter 28

Chalet 28

El día perfecto

Deslizarse por las nevadas montañas era la nueva actividad preferida de Merlin y en la compañía de Arthur la experiencia se volvía mil veces mejor. Parecían danzar uno alrededor del otro.

Miradas furtivas compartidas en el teleférico, juegos infantiles sin mayor importancia que la de encontrar una excusa para tocarse.

El día perfecto.

El mundo le pertenecía únicamente a ellos dos.

Y entonces un beso.

Un beso simple, apenas un roce de labios de esos que se dan entre pareja en el día a día. Y es que así se sentía, como si llevaran media vida juntos.

En este día tan perfecto ni la tormenta de nieve que interrumpió sus juegos pudo arruinar el ambiente.

Con los ánimos hasta el tope y las ganas rozando la superficie, ambos cuerpos luchaban contra sus ropas en la salita del chalet.

-Shh, despertaras a Leon – Susurro Merlin sobre los labios del otro.

-Que se despierte, dudo mucho que se sorprenda.

La risa que se escapó de los labios del pelinegro fue acallada por una nueva ronda de besos.

-¿estás seguro de esto? – Pregunto Merlín una vez más en la habitación, ya sin ropa alguna.

-Muy seguro – dijo Arthur relamiéndose al ver el cuerpo frente a él.

-¿Al menos sabes que hacer?

-¿Por quién me tomas? – Soltó ofendido el rubio – Soy Bisexual Merlin, pensé que lo sabias.

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo?

-¿Leon?

Un par de segundos le tomo a Merlin procesar aquello

-Maldito- exclamo – no me dijo nada.

Arthur soltó la carcajada ante el puchero indignado de su acompañante, su mirada acariciando las facciones del chico, sonriendo cariñosamente.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Merlin al ver aquella sonrisa.

-Nada- susurro Arthur besándolo de nuevo.

Esa noche seria perfecta.


	29. Chapter 29

Chalet 29

La mañana Siguiente

-¿Te asustaría si te dijera que ese fue el mejor día de mi vida? – Preguntaba Merlin mientras salía del sauna donde él y Arthur habían pasado la mañana

Arthur, que iba adelante en las escaleras, solo se rio.

-Ok, tal vez no el mejor pero definitivamente entro los cinco…

Su conversación se vio interrumpida con la presencia de Uther en medio de la habitación a la cual acababan de entrar.

Uther los miraba furioso.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes que siempre me sorprenden desnudo? – soltó el pelinegro al aire.

-Creo que la idea es que te mantuvieras con ropa y alejado de las habitaciones principales- respondió Uther - ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes una fiesta de compromiso a la que asistir?

La cara completamente blanca de Arthur permaneció impávida.

Merlin sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco, volteando a ver al chico del que se había enamorado dijo – Por un segundo pensé que se refería a…oh.

Con el corazón destrozado y juntando la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Merlin subió lentamente las escaleras en busca de su ropa.

Arthur seguía sin moverse de su lugar.


	30. Chapter 30

Chalet 30

Sin voltear atrás

Suéteres, camisas y pantalones eran aventados sin orden en la maleta en un intento desesperado de empacar rápido y salir de ahí.

-trate de decirte- dijo Leon, quien miraba todo desde su cama.

-No es tan difícil de ser directo, con tan solo decir : “Merlin ¿Te enteraste que Arthur le propuso matrimonio a Morgause?” bastaba.

-No supe cómo decirte sin que salieras herido.

-Pues hiciste un gran trabajo ¿No?

Mientras tanto, en la sala, padre e hijo discutían sobre el mismo tema.

-Es un chico de chalet, dios mío, que cliché- gritaba Uther- No me hubiera importado tanto si hubiera sido discreto, pero Agravaine dijo que estaban uno sobre el otro ¡En la colina de principiantes! No dije nada cuando declaraste que también te gustaban los hombres, pero esperaba una aventura menos pública.

-Agravaine podría aprender algunas cosas sobre discreción – refuto Arthur

-¡Arthur! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que arriesgas? Tienes que terminar con esto ya mismo o lo hare yo.

-Esto no es Jane Austen padres. Mira, cuando tú y mama se conocieron…

-Suficiente – exclamo el mayor – Esto no se trata de mi o de tu madre. Tú eres mejor que esto.

-¿Esto? Yo no creo que tú fueras mejor que mamá.

-Tu madre y yo tuvimos suerte, pero creme este chico está detrás de una sola cosa.

Ninguno de los dos escucho a Merlin entrar a la sala.

-Definitivamente, y fue grandioso – interrumpió el chico con sarcasmo.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que sigues aquí? – Pregunto Uther rojo de la pen al ser escuchado.

-Merlin podemos…

-¿Qué es eso? Es como un ruido molesto…oh sí, es un bastardo mentiroso

Arthur solo bajo la mirada, sabiendo que tenía toda la culpa – ok, mira, aun te debo tres horas…

Aquello solo logro enojar más al chico que solo bufo molesto, saliendo del chalet con un portazo.

-¡Merlin! ¡Merlin, espera!- grito el rubio corriendo detrás de él.

El pelinegro siguió su camino por entre la nieve sin voltear atrás.


	31. Chapter 31

Chalet 31

No sin luchar un poco

Las cosas n o parecían mejorar para Merlín. Luego de salir del chalet se encamino a la central de trenes esperando encontrar un boleto que lo sacara de ahí. Nada.

Tendría que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Entonces a las 8:30 de la mañana estaré llegando, podemos tomar el té especial para celebrar.

-¿Y la competencia? – Pregunto su padre atreves del teléfono.

-oh vamos, no hay manera de que ganara- contesto Merlín – Está bien, ahora que regrese pensaremos en algo…

-Yo creo que deberías participar. Mira, he durado tres meses, estoy seguro de que por una semana mas no me moriré.

-Papa, vi tu orden en línea ¿veinticuatro latas de frijoles?

-¿Me estás diciendo que piensas renunciar a una oportunidad única en la vida ´por qué estoy comiendo muchos frijoles?

-Bueno, alguien tiene que cuidarte

-Oh no Merlín, no intentes echarme la culpa de tu decisión. De todas formas ¿Desde cuándo mi Merlin ha dicho que no hay manera de lograr algo? Te diré algo más Merlín…

-¿Qué Balinor?

-Es lo que ella hubiera querido

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron frio. Sin nombrar nadie su padre se había asegurado de que supiera de quien se trataba.

-¡Hallo! ¿Was bekommst du?- escuchó que alguien decía.

Aun perplejo, Merlín volteo, encarando a un chico con uniforme amarillo que estaba esperando por su orden.

-Humm ¿En que puedo servirte? – pregunto de nuevo el chico, ahora en español. Y en ese momento Merlín vio su futuro si regresaba en ese momento a Londres. Su vida sería servir pollo frito y patatas.

No podía dejar que eso pasara sin luchar un poco.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo fanfic por aquí, aun que en fanfiction.net ya tiene algún tiempo, pero estaré publicando los capítulos de fanfiction aquí en los próximos días...Así que tendrán 20 capítulos en poco tiempo.


End file.
